Of Shadow and Light
by Crowwolf
Summary: This is the sequle to "Of Sorrow and Peace" and of Robert's and Eva's childrens lives and the life of one of Roberts enemies child. One wolf must find light in a world he views as only have darkness in it. Can he?
1. Prolouge: Born of light, Born of shadow

Of Shadow and Light

Prologue: Born of light, Born of Darkness

A wolf was running to get to his den. The wolf, in himself, did not appear to be impressive, if it were a matter of size. However if one were to look closely at his dark grey fur they would see multitudes of scars along him, and a long scar that traced along the side of his ribs. But the most prominent of them was the one on his face, a scar ran down his left eye along it entire length. This wolf is known to many as Robert…and he was a very anxious soon to be parent.

_She's going to be fine. Nothing like what you went through is going to happen. _I reasoned with myself as I kept racing for my den.

Malcolm had come running for me after getting Dante, Reba, and Janice- who were the pack healers- to go to my den yelling that it was Eva and was happening now.

She'd been pregnant and was now in labor, all the while I was out hunting with Hutch and Kate! I don't know why but I felt a vague moment of déjà 'vu but I brushed off the feeling and double timed it.

I arrived at my den to see Eva on her side in labor. Dante and Reba and Janice were helping her through the pain. When I entered Eva looked at me and smiled at me and I smiled back and went to her.

Dante looked at me and mouthed '_congratulations' _with a smile on his face. He and Sabrina had a daughter of their own only three weeks ago.

I laid next to her, placing her paw on mine, and I whispered "Squeeze my paw if it becomes too painful." And she nodded then let out a small shriek of pain. The pups were coming.

I closed my eyes to help ignore the pain of her claws digging into my paw. "Ok your going great Eva, just one more push and the first pup will be born." Reba told her and with another yell and push the pup was born. Reba handed the pup to Janice who started to clean the pup.

"Ok, just one more Eva, remember, breath." Reba gently reminded her and Eva grunted through the pain that she'd heard. Shortly afterward the second pup was born who was being administered by Dante.

The first pup after being cleaned up by Janice was placed by Eva's stomach so it could take her milk, and after being cleaned up the same was done to the second pup.

Eva stared at our pups with a mixture of pride and happiness and I felt the same as her. We now had a son and a daughter. MY son and daughter, it was still a lot for me to process but is all I could feel at the moment was only happiness and peace, something that had seemed like a far off dream not even two years ago.

"We'll leave you two to your children; let us know if there are any problems, oh'and before I forget, congratulations ya omicron and alpha." Dante said with a chuckle hidden in his voice.

We both looked at him with smiles and shook our heads as they walked out, I did though catch the edge of their conversation. "You know Dante berries are really good and you've been a healer for awhile now, why don't you join us." Reba asked nicely.

"Because I don't feel like vomiting right after I eat that's why. Now if you don't excuse me I have to feed my mate and daughter thank you." And I could imagine him walking off towards the feeding grounds.

I heard Eva chuckle and knew she had heard it to. "Those two will never get him to turn away from meat and they know it." She told me and then turned her attention back to our children. "What do you think we should name them? I was thinking for the boy Tristan." She said pointing to a light grey pup with swirls of silver in his fur.

"I think that's a great name, as for the girl what about Trisscar?" I said pointing to a light grey pup with stripes of black running haphazardly along her back and sides. She also had silver fur running in between her eyes.

"I like it but how'd you know I wanted to name a girl after my mother?" Eva asked me with a curious look. I chuckled and replied "You told me a week after we got back here from the north, remember?" she rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Of course I do, I was just testing you." She said then let out a yawn. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day." I told her and she mumbled agreement.

As I lied down facing her with the pups in between us, I couldn't help remember the dream I had two years ago. _It actually happened._ I thought looking at the love of my life and at my two children. I felt a smile on my face as I started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I had finally gained the peace I have fought for so long.

(Meanwhile in the northern tundra of Canada)

A she wolf had just given birth to a dark brown pup and his father was looking at him not with love but anticipation. As far as the dark grey colored wolf could care he had a weapon now to use against his enemies. This wolf's name was Malak. "I have the perfect name for him." He said to his mate.

Rosaline looked at him like he has gone insane. She had just given birth to their son and is all he could care about was telling her his name. She wouldn't mind as much if he had waited for her to at least catch her breath. But she knew her mate and decided it would be safer for both her and her son if she played along. "And what name would that be my love?" she asked panting.

Malak smiled evilly, "Bloodtalon, because he is going to be my talons to shed the blood of my enemies." He said leaving the den, laughing insanely and ignoring his mate all together and leaving her alone in the den that they shared with together.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, is all Malak cared about was using their son as a weapon! She couldn't understand it, how did she fall in love with such an evil wolf? He is always willing to go into war, not caring how many wolves he would lose because of it.

But still…this wasn't the wolf she'd fallen in love with. She'd found him badly wounded with a vicious wound done to his back that she had treated for him. It had been done by a wolf though over time she had found out a truth. Malak had deserved it, he had betrayed his old clan and the last survivor of it had done that to him in his way of revenge, but the wolf wouldn't kill Malak.

She looked at her son; he looked more like her with his dark brown fur. And she wished he'd been born in a different clan other than the Harrkorians. She loved her son but she would never call him Bloodtalon.

And at that a thought burst into her mind- a name came to her that she had not thought about for years! "No, your name is not Bloodtalon…your name is Roarik, my little one." She said nuzzling her son who was still suckling contently. She smiled at him and laid her head down to sleep. 'Yes, your name is Roarik, the roaring dark fire.' She thought remembering the translation from old wolf in her mind as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright there you have it the beginning of three of the four wolves lives. But who is the fourth you ask? Wait and see. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry to everyone who reads this story but my internet got shot off by Cox so I had to wait for majority of the week for it to come back on. Now enough of my excuses enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Unexpected surprise and lessons learned

(Bloodtalon's P.O.V, after alpha school)

Why? That's the only question for me now. Why is there so much hatred in this clan? Why am I even alive? Wouldn't it be better just to kill myself? Why it is my father hates me so much, just because I don't want to kill the wolf I had beaten in a practice bout?

Because their all monsters, every last one of them. And my father is the worst amongst them. I watched when I was only a month old as he tore out my mother's throat. The reason; because she didn't want me to live out this life of hatred and destruction, and I wished almost every night she had succeeded in escaping that day with the both of us.

But now I wait; wait for the chance to escape from all of this, either in life with me living it as I want to. Or in death where I'll be free from this darkness forever; either way, I'll escape.

I thought gloomily as I padded through the tall full green trees after another reprimand from my father-Malak- for not killing the wolf. I was a great fighter and everyone knew it, so why did I have to emphasis on it by killing the wolf?

I looked up at the sky, I saw the sun on another clear day and I could feel my spirits lift and with it- a smile. Maybe today can get better. _Doubt it!_ I thought with a snort of amusement of my own naivety. Then I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around quickly to see who it was getting into an attack position.

That's when I saw a light red head with green eyes pop out of the bushes with a ready smile on his face and I let my muscles go slack. _Ok, not every one of them is a monster._ I mentally corrected myself when I saw him come out of the bushes. I knew this wolf, "Hey Talon, what's up?" he said coming up to me.

"Oh nothing much John, just trying to relax after another fight with Malak." I told my friend. I never called Malak father- especially after what he did to my mother.

As for John, he was a light red wolf from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. Along with him and Draco he was the only real friend I ever had.

"Yea, I'd heard about that, I can't understand it really, why he wants you to kill every single wolf you fight." He told with a slightly confused look on his face. I let loose an exhausted sigh mixed with frustration. "I don't know man, I just don't know." I told him depressingly. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything we heard a howl and I heard John also sigh in exasperation. "Well, that's my mother calling me." He said starting to walk off.

"Which one is the question though." He said darkly walking off to where the howl originated from.

I didn't say anything but looked on with sympathy as I saw my friend leave the clearing. He didn't even know who his real mother was; it was between four females each claiming to be his mother. If there was one thing that helped our friendship was that we both hated our dads.

Where mine had killed my mother; his had slept around with those four she wolves to the point where he didn't even know who was his real mother. His dad had gone against pack law that a wolf could only have one mate, and the worst bit was that he'd run off before John was even born.

I let loose another sigh when I turned around I saw one wolf I wasn't expecting to see today.

Coming toward me was Aaliyah, the hottest girl in both the pack and in alpha school. She had light brown fur that was almost going onto white in fact because of how light it was. Her eyes themselves were a light green to the point where some thought they were grey or blue. And there always seemed to be something new about her practically every week. Like when I had first met her she acted shy and quiet and then the next week she acted like a total snob. It happened so often I had finally stopped guessing what she was going to be next. Like this week she had her head fur down and was walking with her hips swaying from side to side.

It took me a moment to realize I was following that movement and stopped myself. Thankfully she didn't notice- or didn't care since it happened to almost every male with a heartbeat.

She stopped in front of me with a sly look that to me just made her look sexy. Then she said "Hey Talon, mind if I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I grew a little bit of an awkward smile- I never could talk to girls without being a little nervous; especially when it's the hottest girl in the pack!

"Ah, sure Aaliyah." I told her trying to hide how nervous I was- I have had a crush on her since the first day of Alpha school- as had a lot of wolves.

"Well I was just wondering, if you would go out on a date with me?" She said with that sly sexy smile and another flutter of her eyes.

I felt my eyes go wide at that an if I didn't stop myself at the last moment my jaw would literally be on the ground. The hottest girl in the whole pack had just asked me out on a date!

"Ah sure Aaliyah I'd love to go out on a date with you." I said still wondering if this was either a dream or a joke. But is all she did was get a smile on her face and said "Great! Pick me up at my den tomorrow night. Don't keep me waiting." She said walking off winking at me as she passed. It took me a second but I said back "I won't!" and after she left I sat there in the clearing with a somewhat goofy smile on my face- which was replaced with an annoyed frown when I heard a harsh and craggy howl. That was my dad calling me to get back to breaking my back to make me kill my training partner.

I let loose another sigh. _Oh well, at least I'll get a break from all of this tomorrow night. _I thought to myself and felt my smile come back- and this one was genuine.

(Meanwhile in the united packs territory.)

(Trisscar's P.O.V)

"Trisscar get down from there before you hurt yourself!" a wolf yelled at his daughter who was at the moment- up a tree.

I rolled my eyes and yelled back "Dad come on, I'm not even that high up!" I yelled back down at him. This wasn't completely true- I was actually a little bit higher up than I usually went.

"I don't care young lady! Now I want you to come down now before I come up there and bring you down!" he yelled back at me- I could also hear a slight edge in his voice and I decided it was better to not test his patience.

He would never hurt me- but that wasn't to say he couldn't jump up here, grab me by the scruff, and take me down to ground carrying me like a new born pup.

"Alright, I'm coming down!" I said back to him and heard him grunt in response.

As I took a step down to the first of the branches below me, I could easily get down the rest of the way from there, but once my weight was on what seemed sturdy branch it snapped near the trunk and caused me to jump to another branch and hang there by my forelegs.

"Trisscar, are you alright?!" dad yelled at me, the worry was clear in his voice. I tried to pull myself up onto the branch but I couldn't. "Yea, I'm alright but I can't pull myself up! Dad can you help?" I asked hoping he knew a way down.

I heard him say "Hold on." And walk to the base of the tree. I looked down and saw him studying the trunk and my position in the tree. Then he seemed to scowl and nod to himself and began to walk away.

"Dad what are you doing!?" I yelled completely confused because he never walked away when I was in trouble. "You got yourself up there you can get yourself down." He said still walking away.

"What?" I said still confused as to why he was acting this way. He stopped and sat down and yelled over his shoulder "You wanted more independence, well let's say you're a lone wolf whose stuck up there. Try and find your own way down!" and turned his attention back to the front.

That's when I realized why he was acting like this. Mom, he, and I had gotten into a fight about the fact that I felt I was being suffocated and that I wanted more freedom. That had ended with me storming out of the den yelling "Maybe I should become a lone wolf!" and why I came up into the tree to think, I always do that whenever I just wanted to think.

And now my dad was getting me to learn a lesson, what that was though I wasn't sure. I looked around from where I was hanging, trying to see where I could climb down from but I couldn't see a way down, other than dropping straight down to the ground but I didn't feel like breaking my neck in the process.

I finally sighed and said tentatively, "Dad?" and he turned around with his eyebrows raised in a silent question, but I could also see that his face was completely emotionless, but I stuck to my nerve and swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry, but I can't find a way down, can you help me?" I asked and I realized I really was sorry, for what I had said back at the den.

I could see a small smile on his face and he came forward again to the trunk of the tree and said "I can't help you down but I can tell you how to get down." He told me with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Alright, fine then what do I do?" I asked a little annoyed that he seemed to be enjoying this. "Ok what I need you to do is to drop straight down, but as you do you roll in the air and then, bam! You find yourself on the ground. Got it?" he asked making sure I understood what he wanted me to do.

And I did, I had learned that very trick from our alpha school instructor Kate, the current head Alpha.

I took a breath and drooped, rolling as I did so is all I could feel for the first few seconds was air going past me at a very fast rate and then I felt a thud as my paws hit something hard and I opened them slowly to find I was on the ground in front of my father, who had a slightly bemused look on his face. "You can get up now." He said.

That was when I realized I was still crouched from the landing. I quickly stood up straight and said "I wasn't scared of that." But he snorted and said "Yes you were and don't deny it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being scared. Its how and what you do about it that counts." He told me in a gentle voice.

He then put a scowl back on his face and said "Now we are going back to the den for a talk. Follow me." He said and I knew it would be unwise to fight him about the matter and I just followed him. I knew I wouldn't get away with what happened earlier.

"So what's my punishment?" I asked tentatively unsure if it was a good idea to ask any questions. He turned to look at me and I knew something really made him mad today- and I knew it was me.

"Actually two punishments, one from me and one from your mother." He told me. I opened my mouth but he held up his paw to forestall it. He had only stopped to take a breath to calm himself down and to think of his next words. "I'm not sure what your mother's punishment will be, but mine is some knowledge." He told me with a hard glint in his eye.

I was a little bit confused, how was some knowledge a punishment? I soon learned that some knowledge is better not known.

"When you ran off yelling that whole lone wolf thing; your mother didn't say anything because of shock, she was on the edge of tears because she was afraid that her little girl was wanting to run away." He said to me sternly.

Those words actually made me stop in my tracks. I wanted to hit myself right there and then; I had said those words out of anger, thinking I wouldn't get any kind of a response. But I didn't want to hurt either one of them, I was just frustrated!

But I could feel the tears of shame some to my eyes and I lowered my ears and looked at the ground- I couldn't meet my father's eyes.

"Trisscar." He said and I looked up again at his eyes and they grew gentler and he said "I wanted you to know that before we got back to the den, you need to learn two very important lessons. One is that an ill considered word can damage a friendship, or hurt someone that you love. That is why no matter how mad you are you must be careful with your words. Did you mean it when you said perhaps you should become a lone wolf?" he said wanting a straight answer.

I shook my head slowly and said "No, sir." I said in a soft voice. He nodded and continued "Now I knew that but I'm going to share a secret with you. Your mother has a fear that she isn't being a good mother to you and those words just helped her to build up that fear in her." He told me.

I felt even worse, I should never have said those things in the first place but I was just so angry, and now I had to live with the knowledge that I had nearly made my mother cry.

"I'm sorry dad." I said softly and felt a tear go down my cheek but I didn't care. I had just nearly made my mother cry.

He shook his head and said "Say it to your mother, not me." He told me gently but firmly. Then he took a step forward and put a paw on my shoulder and said "And the second lesson is that you can't do everything on your own. Sometimes you will need help even if you don't like it. Understand?" he asked me.

I nodded again and said "Yes, sir." softly. He looked me in the again and nodded when he was sure the message had gotten across. "Now let's head back to the den." he said leading the way and I followed with my head down.

After awhile we got to the den and when we got in I saw my mother and I ran up to her and hugged her saying "I'm sorry." And I felt her return the hug and say "It's alright." And then we separated and I took space back and sat down awaiting my punishment.

"There is however the matter of your punishment, you don't run off on your parents like that and expect to get off scot free do you?" mom told me sternly. I knew she accepted my apology, but I also knew she would still give my punishment.

"Now one option I have is to not let you go to the moonlight howl that's coming up in two weeks," she said trailing off. I winced at that but I decided to take it. "However," she went on and I had a surge of hope there. "We don't feel like punishing your boyfriend Trevor either, so me and your father have decided that if you hunt for your uncle Barge and Aunt Alex for a whole week you may go, however." She said when she saw the smile on my face, "If you complain or disobey either one of them and they tell either of us- I'm talking even a whisper. Then you're not going to the moonlight howl, understand?" she asked me.

I still felt that surge of hope- I wasn't going to mess up my first moonlight howl with Trevor.

"Yes ma'am, I completely understand." I said eagerly. She nodded and said good now get some rest- and that includes you to Tristan." She said abruptly to my brother who was walking into the den. I looked over and saw the green of my brothers eyes widen as he realized he's been caught eavesdropping on the outside of the den.

He came in smiling sheepishly saying "Sorry mom, I'll, ah, go to bed now then." And he went over to his side of the den to sleep but was stopped by my dad who was shaking his head at him with a rueful smile. "Don't try to sneak up on us like that son, we know your there, me and your mother have had wolves sneak up on us so many times we know they're there." He told my brother with a now suppressed smile. Tristan nodded, a little bit confused and laid down on his bedding and fell straight to sleep- I couldn't understand how omegas could do that so quickly. But even I fell asleep quickly on my own bedding rather quickly.

Robert and Eva saw them both fall asleep and smiled at them. "They are growing up fast" Robert said and Eva just nodded and they both went to their own bedding and laid down beside each other and slept as the sun finally set and first stars came out.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter it's the first one ever I have not one but two different break up scenes and They are both the first time I have ever wrote break up scenes so please tell me what think. Oh and word of warning – I have a little bit of an inappropriate scene in her- relax there is nothing descriptive about it but your mind will know what their doing. **

Chapter 2: Heartbreak in the tundra and forest

_(Bloodtalon's P.O.V one week later)_

I was smiling today because I was heading to another date with Aaliyah and I finally had gotten rid of Malak for the day, so if you will I was in high spirits for the first time in the last three days. But I was a little bit confused because she said she wanted to talk to me about something and that it was important.

I shrugged mentally to myself, _Oh well, whatever it is it's probably good._ And I kept walking to the clearing where we were going to meet.

(Aaliyha's P.O.V)

I was in the clearing where I and Bloodtalon were going to meet thinking of how to let him down gently but I decided to just drop him and leave.

I hated his father; if I was Bloodtalon I would've left years ago but for some reason he was willing to stay with him. Well either way he was old news and even if I did marry him I wasn't going to take the chance that he would end up turning into that. But I had to admit that I thought I was in love with him. I mean he was one of the few wolves who was willing to listen to my problems; that I had dated. Most guys were just after my looks anyhow.

Then heard him come into the clearing with a smile on his face and him saying "Hi, Aaliyah." And sat down in front of me, "You wanted to talk about something with me?" he asked.

"Yea, well I just wanted you to know one thing." I told him, he looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him a chance, "its over." I said and got up and started to leave.

"Wait, what?!" he barked in surprise. I turned around and told him plainly, "It's over, for one your old news and secondly I have a feeling you're going to turn out exactly like your dad, you know the saying 'Like father, like son?'" and with that I started walking away. I expected to hear him cry or start shouting at me. But what I felt was a paw on my shoulder and me being turned around- and facing Bloodtalon's eyes- his eyes were usually a warm chocolate brown that seemed to glow with their own light; truthfully I thought they were handsome- but now they were hard and emotionless.

Then he spoke, "I just wanted you to know one thing Aaliyah- I loved you. Regardless of what you think I, loved, you… until that is you showed me your true self; a heartless witch that doesn't care about those around her… And I only have one other thing to say to you but only as a warning; if you keep pulling on people's hearts sooner or later you'll come to regret it." And with those words he took his paw off my shoulder, turned and walked away, but I thought I heard him cry as he did so.

And as to those words- he had no right to tell me how to live my life! I mean he was defiantly upset but not in the same way as all those other boys had acted. Those boys had either broken down crying or shouted insults at me- but acted almost neither and when he had said those things he had done it in a soft, harsh tone of voice.

I shrugged off the feeling and walked away with some dignity back to my den for a good rest… but I still felt like I may have made a serious mistake.

(Trisscar's P.O.V one week later in the united pack)

I was heading towards my aunt and uncles den when I see Aunt Alex coming toward me- and acting a little weird.

"Ah, there you are Trisscar. I have to tell you that your free from working with us for the rest of the day; so since this is also the last day you work for us you can do what you want." She told me in a perky manner. Ok she was really acting weird; she usually talked in a calm manner.

"But wait what about mom and dad? Do they know you're doing this?" I asked and she turned around form walking away wide eyed. "What? What do they know that I'm doing?" she said in my face in a really weird way- like she was paranoid.

I took a pace back and said "About you giving me the day off." It was then I noticed a weird scent coming off her, what it was though I wasn't too sure- other than she maybe in heat.

That thought made me stop and look closely at her; she was acting shifty and uncomfortable and seemed to be breathing harder that the situation demanded.

"Oh, yes, I talked to your mother about it and she said that yes it would be ok. Your father is in a meeting with the head alphas so doesn't know but she said she'd let him know. Now I have to find your uncle, he's the only one who can help me with a little problem I have." And with that she walked off humming to herself.

I looked on and then started home to make sure about it; after all my mother could have told her sister that she has a pinecone in her ear and had heard the exact same thing she just told me.

When I got to the den I saw omega brother asleep outside the entrance of the den. If dad had seen him asleep like that he'd be in for a rude awakening- like he is about to now.

When I got closer I saw that he was on his back, snoring and waving his paws in the air like he was running and decided to use the moss on the log near by the den to dump water on him.

After getting the moss off the log and soaking it in the stream by our den, I walked back to over to my brother; who at the moment was talking in his sleep.

"Gha, go away, the last caribou is mine you freaks!" he mumbled out. I shook my head; he was having the dream about the zombie wolves again and about the last caribou on earth.

Sometimes he could be really annoying when he has that dream. I shrugged and aimed for his face and dropped the moss right in his face.

He sprang up looking around widely while trying to get the most of the moss out of his eyes. Once he calmed down he realized I was standing right in front of him. He looked at me in annoyance and said "Trisscar come on! I almost had the last caribou!" he complained.

I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh at that. After I got control of myself I said "I'm sorry but you have to admit that if dad caught you napping he would've thrown you in the stream." I said grinning. He grunted and smiled ruefully saying "Yea you're probably right. So what'cha need?" he asked knowing I needed him for something otherwise I wouldn't have woken him up…maybe.

"Have you seen mom?" I asked him because I couldn't see her in the den. "Yea she wanted me to tell you that you're free from being a slave to Aunt Alex and uncle Barge." He told me with a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't their slave and you know it; they just had me hunt for them so they could have more time together." I explained for the hundredth time to him. "He-he, that's not what me and my friends have heard but fine, I'll go along with your version for your little ego." He told me sarcastically.

I bristled at the ego comment, "I don't have an ego!" I told him and he gave me a look. He kept staring at me like that for so long I started to get uncomfortable so I said "Yea anyways I'm going to hang out with Calia and Trevor; do you know where they are?" I asked because I knew he always kept tabs on everyone around the pack because he was always curious. In other words you wanted to know where a wolf was in the pack Tristan could let you know where they had been.

"Yea, last I saw them was they were heading into the woods by the old border. By the way do you mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do." He said but I knew it was because he had a crush on Calia- my best friend and didn't like me being alone with Trevor; he just didn't trust him but he acted subtle about it.

I thought about it for a few minutes and finally said "Alright but so long as you don't embarrass me in front of either of them, now let's go." I said leading the way; now that I was free for the whole day I was looking forward to seeing my best friend and Trevor.

We walked past the head alphas den and then came across Aunt Alex and Uncle Barges' den when Tristan stopped and looked over at the den then back to me and asked "Do you hear anything?" he asked confused.

I listened and thought I heard moaning. "Yea, it sounds like-" "YES!" I was cut off from a shout coming from the den and I swore it sounded like Aunt Alex. "Yes, yes, yes!" we heard more of the moans and shouts. Then we looked at each other and ran the rest of the way to our destination.

We stopped, panting from our dead sprint to get out of there and I saw Tristan about to say something and I put my paw over his mouth to keep him from talking, "We didn't hear or see anything, got it?" I asked him and he nodded his head in agreement and I moved my paw away. "So do you know where they are here?" I asked since he was the last one to see them around.

"Yea, last I saw of them they were heading to the clearing you guys usually hang out at." We started heading there because it wasn't that far from where we were at but just about to enter the clearing Tristan all of a suddenly grabbed me and pulled me down into a crouch and before I could say anything he said "Shh!" and then pointed through a gap in the bushes in front of us. But before I looked I saw my brother's eyes- they were burning with a green angry fire.

So I looked through the bushes and I saw two wolves together, one was a pure white wolf with green eyes and the other was a midnight black wolf. But it's what they were saying that shocked me because they were Trevor and Calia- the two wolves I thought I could trust.

"Come on Calia, she'll never know." Trevor said in a soothing tone of voice- the same one he would use on me. "Trevor- no, she's my best friend- and your girlfriend for that matter!" Calia said a little angrily but I didn't notice that she was angry at the moment or time because at the moment my mind just wanted to tear them both up- and I got up to do just that.

(Tristan's P.O.V)

I saw Triss start to get up and I put my paw on her shoulder and she turned her head towards me and I saw the fury in her dark brown eyes. "Triss, what are you doing?" I asked worried that she was going to do something drastic.

"I'm just going to talk to them." She whispered back to me and I nodded and let her go. Though I was ready if anything got out of hand to jump in and end it- permanently if I had to! I thought grimly looking at Trevor.

I saw her walk into the clearing and saw Calia's eyes go wide with fear. Trevor saw this and turned around to see Trisscar staring at him. The tension was palpable.

"Why?" the question shattered the silence and left and insidious feeling in the air I almost wished for the silence. The chill of it was so clear you thought it was autumn instead of late spring.

"Why Trevor, why did you betray me?" I heard my sister ask, hurt plain in her voice. At first Trevor acted with fear but then he got a cocky smile on his face and stepped up to my sister and said "Why? Well isn't it simple? It's because you're the ugliest wolf I have ever seen!" he yelled at her. It was such a shock to her that I saw her take a step back and I could see that Calia was shocked as well.

"What? That's your reason? I thought you loved me!" I heard her say and remembered when she had told me they had told each other they had loved each other a month ago. I heard him laugh and then say "You think that I loved you? Wow you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were Trisscar! I was going out with you so I could get to her!" he said pointing to Calia who was still standing there in shock. "But you decided to show up and ruin my fun you…AH!" the last one was forced out of him from Trisscar clawing him to the ground. "You disgusting piece of an excuse of a wolf! I hate you!" and with that she ran crying from the clearing with Calia running behind her saying "Trisscar wait for me!"

As for Trevor he was picking himself off the ground- nursing his cheek where Trisscar's claws had cut him. And I heard him say, "I need to catch those two and kill them before they tell anyone about this!" and that broke my omega training for me and sent it out the window.

"I think you've done enough damage." I said to him calmly which caused him to whirl around and face me. He then saw who it was and got that damnable cocky smile back and he said "Oh I'm so scared it's the big bad omega whatever shall I do?" he mocked scared and then started laughing uncontrollably but I smiled and relaxed when I saw two other wolves behind him and sat down. He looked at me with a contemptuous smile and said "What to afraid to fight me?" he mocked.

"No, I'd say he's doing exactly as he should be doing. And threatening our daughters and breaking my friends daughter's heart is liable to get you killed." Garth said in a low and deceptively calm voice; his eyes gave away is anger however as the blazed with fury that you could almost feel it. And beside him was my father who showed no emotions but his eyes were hard as granite- and I knew Trevor was a dead wolf walking.

Then my father spoke and I could feel a chill run up my spine. "Tristan, go to the den, you sister and mother are there and she could use the comfort of her brother as well…as for you Trevor- run." And the word run was forced out in a harsh, demonic tone that could get any wolf running.

I heard him runoff and both Garth and Robert running off in pursuit.

I was thankful that I was heading back to the den so I wouldn't have to hear his screams.

I pushed off the grim thoughts and saw the den come into view and at the entrance in my mother's embrace was Trisscar crying and I once again hoped that they caught him and killed him. Either way he was going to pay for this.

**A/N: Please review down below.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Newest chapter but this one more of a filler than anything else but important. Also as a side note I decided to take advantage of the fact that Lilly is Eve's daughter…you'll see. Also there are references to Garth's Story by Humphrey Loves Kate and I have his permission. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Next day Eva's P.O.V)

The sun shined down in my eyes and I woke up with the memory of what happened last night clear in my memory.

Me, Robert, Garth, and Lilly were walking in the forest when all of a suddenly Trisscar comes out of nowhere crying and charges right between us all with Calia right behind her.

"Trisscar, Calia!" both me and Lilly yelled out when our daughters ran right past us both of them in tears…and I knew something had happened to my baby. "Something must've happened; Garth, Robert you two go and find out what happened back there! Me and Lilly will make sure nothing happens to the girls!" I yelled at them and they nodded and ran off while me and Lilly ran after our daughters.

We soon caught up to them and I saw them both holding each other; obviously crying. I ran up to Trisscar and put my arms around her and felt her wrap her arms around me tightly and cry into my chest. "It's ok, mommy's here Triss, what happened?" I said both out of to comfort her and out of worry.

And she told me everything, from meeting up with Tristan, to seeing Trevor hitting on Calia; who was explaining the same thing to Lilly who also was trying to tell the same thing to Trisscar who wouldn't listen to anyone other than me. Both me and Lilly looked at each other and nodded and I led Trisscar back to the den while Lilly led Calia back to her and Garth's den.

When we got there I helped to calm her down by just holding her in my arms and telling her everything would be ok until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Shortly after that Tristan came back and told me that both Garth and Robert were chasing Trevor wanting to tear out his intestines and tie him up in a tree.

I looked out of the den towards the head Alphas den where Robert was right now talking about that very wolf. And knowing him- he's probably freaking out.

(Robert's P.O.V)

I was pacing back and forth trying to keep myself from freaking out. "Robert sit down so we can talk about this situation like civilized wolves." Kate said in a reasonable voice.

I sighed "Yes ma'am." And I sat down for a total of three seconds…then I was up again pacing. "Gha, if I don't walk whenever I'm angry I want to attack something!" I had said this right when I was next to Humphrey who took a step back closer to Kate.

I rolled my eyes, "Not any of you! I'm talking about Trevor!" I told them when they followed Humphrey's example.

"Well you have to admit Robert the last time you acted like this that one wolf who came from the north where you and the rest of your friends came from. You took that wolf by the scruff and nearly shook him to death!" Kate argued with me and I remembered that day; but I felt a little peeved about that…I had a good reason for doing that!

I looked at her with a withering look and said "Ok, I will admit I may have over reacted. But he still had it coming! I mean he came in here wanting to know more about us, so he didn't have the right to start slandering my father and me by calling us cowards!"

She looked at me with some confusion and said "What do you mean by us? He came here only to talk to you about your old clan." She stated and I conceded.

"Yes your right; but remember that when I came back what I mean by us I meant-excluding Sear'a and Kenny- that my mate and friends came here as well. So I really meant the remainder of the War-eye clan." I explained and she nodded her understanding.

"Look I agree with Robert about the fact that one wolf was being an ass but can we please get back on topic about Trevor because my little girl is afraid she may have lost her best friend to that selfish son of a bitch!" and we all looked in surprise because the one who had spoken was not Garth but Lilly- who right now looked anything but the sweet, shy omega that we all knew and loved.

I turned to the others and said, "And you're afraid when I get angry? Please! If she was there that wolf's wolfhood would be in a human's campfire-with him following it!"

"I have to say the thought had come to mind." She said and Garth looked wide eyed at his mate and I did the same and said "I was joking Lilly!" hoping she wasn't serious.

"Alright." And seemed to go off into her own world and we all took a step away from her- for safety sakes.

Garth then shook himself and said "Well in any case Trevor is now gone and he isn't coming back anytime soon. So what should we do about the girls…the last thing any of us want to see is either of them become depressed…I especially don't want to see my own daughter depressed." Garth said to us all-though we all looked at Lilly when she let out a little giggle and was smiling evilly.

I coughed slightly to get everyone's attention "I agree so I believe we should try to think of something to preoccupy them." I turned to Garth and asked "Garth weren't you in a similar situation before?"

And I swear, it was only because of nine grueling months of training as an omicron that kept me alive in those three seconds.

I jumped back toward the entrance when I saw a movement at my left side and barely missed being bit in the leg by Lilly- who after realizing she missed me- yelled "Don't you ever mention that again or I will tear your tail off! Understand?" she asked me angrily and I nodded, scared out of my wits.

She then seemed to relax and said in her usual calm and soft way "Good, now I'm going to go check on Calia." And with that she walked out heading to her and Garth's den nearby.

"Ok first of all I just want everyone to know I had no idea that would happen. I had heard about that from some wolf named Alex so if I've hit a nerve I'm sorry." I apologized.

Garth put up his paws in a sign of defeat. "It's alright. But no my situation was that my girlfriend snuck behind my back and dated my best friend…or former best friend and the wolf you talked to was him." Then Garth looked at me and I knew I was going to get some pay back from him for bringing up a painful memory and making his mate mad.

"What about you Robert? I mean surly you've had the same problem." He shot back at me and I glared at him feeling the blood rush into my eye turning it crimson red. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before I gave into the impulse of trying to kill Garth.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that everyone looked a little bit scared when they saw my eye go red- and I didn't blame them, it scared me to.

"No Garth my situation can be deemed as being worse because allow me to enlighten you of my story…When I was only three months old my mother was murdered right in front of me and I got this scar from her murderer. And When I was a year old my father and my whole clan- and at the time I believed Eva and all of my friends- were dead…So that is a brief summary of my life before I came here; not counting the numerous fights I've been in…So Garth do you still think my situation is the same as yours?" I asked coldly.

He looked at the ground and then back to me and said "No Robert, I'm sorry for saying that." He said; hating he had made his friend angry.

I had the grace to shift uncomfortably…after all this was my fault to begin with. "No Garth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said uncomfortably.

We both kept shifting at the awkward moment until Humphrey walked up and said, "Look; we all know that both of you Barf and Bert had your own personal hells of a childhood so let's just agree to disagree alright?"

"Hey!" both Garth and I yelled in unison but then we both looked at each other and nodded in agreement and both said together "Alright, we agree with the coyote." and started laughing while both Kate and Humphrey glared at us.

After we were done laughing Kate said "Ok now that you two comedians are done laughing; seriously what did you two to get over what happened to you guys?" she questioned thinking that whatever they did may help them in this situation.

I tilted my head and I vaguely saw Garth do the same thing as we remembered what we did to help ourselves over the hurdles of our lives. They were hells for me.

I shrugged and said "I worked myself half to death with my mother's death and the same could be said when I went to Alpha school here- just not as much trying to imagine tearing out my enemies hear." I added as an afterthought.

"Same; although I didn't really want to kill anyone because I thought my mom had died from falling off of a cliff." Garth said looking sidelong at me.

I shrugged "It was either that or I drown myself in the river, which one would've had me choose?" I said coolly.

"Ok I see you point, sorry. But yea I'd say have them work constantly may help them get over this… and bring back their friendship back to what it was before Trevor tore it apart." Garth said.

I nodded in agreement "Agreed those two were such close friends they were like sisters…and I have an idea as to help bring that back to them both." I said craftily walking back and forth with a sly smile.

Inevitably the others followed my movement and simultaneously asked "What?" and I stopped dramatically-I couldn't help it- said "Well train them to be omicrons of course!" I said with a giant grin.

They looked at me in confusion and Humphrey asked "What on earth is an omicron?" I glared at him and said "It's a recon class- we go through nine months of back breaking training just to learn how to sneak up behind someone and kill them without pity or remorse. As well as to watch for things out of the ordinary and bring back information for our squad leaders-the ones we call alphas-but before that it's all physical training that is used to both build up our strength and endurance and to weed out those that can't keep up the work- and trust me this is literally what they said throughout my training; 'Look to the wolf next to you and say goodbye, because odds are that wolf isn't going to be there within the next two months…Welcome to omicron training!' and then they start having us do every single exercise and more. I plan on putting them through only the two month portion of it. They'll be so exhausted that they won't even be able to think about Trevor!" I said with enthusiasm; I really think it could work.

But as I looked around I saw everyone look doubtful about the whole thing.

"How is that going to help my daughter? It sounds more like they're going to hate you for it!" Garth exclaimed not understanding that's the very point.

"Exactly! It gives them a focal point to put all of their anger and misery into so that way their depression goes away faster! Believe me nothing works better for misery than a growing dislike for your trainer; if my omicron trainer-Drako I recall his name was- was in front of me this moment I would punch him out in two seconds flat! That's how much of a jackass he was to us." I explained, "Also I planned on having my son do this anyway- omega or not I'm still going to have him be able to defend himself and that's the bit Dante has been teaching him; how to fight as well as heal others. So if you will I kind of want both of them to be able to keep themselves alive." I said frankly.

"Alright you have a point there…and I guess I can see that by having them focusing their anger into something constructive; but I still don't see how or why my daughter should participate." He said

"Because," I spoke slowly; taking on the tone an adult wolf does to a little pup to explain it to him and he took on the expression of an annoyed elder; _score_ "At the moment they both have a hatred for Trevor- Trisscar for breaking her heart; and Calia for nearly tearing apart their friendship- so this is a chance to bring that back up, SO if you will I'm kind of going off the old phrase; 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' you know that old saying." I couldn't help feel that sly smile on my face again.

"I think it could work…I agree with Kate." Both Kate and Humphrey said.

Garth seemed to think about it for a second then sighed and said "Alright I'm in but only if Lilly agrees and I train with you." He said it as a statement; not a question.

"Deal! Now I'd better start getting back to the den to tell them my plans; I already told Eva about it before I came here. So see you lot on the battlefield!" I said yelling the age old War-eye farewell, and ran out of the den yelling "Sir, Ma'am!" as I sprinted by Eve and Winston.

_Yep this will work…or I'm not the son and General of the War-eye clan!_

(Unknown P.O.V that day)

I got to keep running! Don't stop, keep running, you can't let them catch you!

I thought as I heard a snarl behind me and jumped over a log and I heard a thud as the idiot rammed into it.

_He is going to pay Damnit! If I survive this that wolf is going to pay for sending these bastards after me!_

And I continued to run; hate and fear giving me all the strength that I needed to keep alive.

To keep running.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here chapter 4. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_Run…got…to…keep…running! _I thought to myself as I panted.

I could hear them; I had been running for what felt like forever, I hadn't stopped since they started chasing me. Save for once when I had thought I had lost them and caught my breath…then I felt my blood freeze when I heard one of them howl that he'd found my scent and I ran once again.

I ran and ran until it felt like I had ran my heart out.

_No, No, NO! _ I thought as I found myself trapped between a cliff and them. When I turned to run I saw only the wolves that had been chasing me right in front of me.

The leader of the hunting group stepped forward with a vicious smile and said "Well lass I have to admit that you nearly lost us back there once or twice but here it ends now. It's nothing personal but our boss wants you dead. Also before we kill you he wanted us to tell you that you really shouldn't mess with someone's heart…it might just bite back!" and he lunged at me and that's when I felt the wind go past me and a howl of pain.

(Earlier in the day Tristan's P.O.V)

_Man I'm going to kill dad! I mean really why do I have to learn half this stuff? I'm not going to war or anything!_ I vaguely thought as I kept running exhausted behind Trisscar and Calia. I barely heard what they said but it was usually them cursing their dads or Trevor.

"Come on, move it you louts!" I heard dad yell at us and I swear that was the nicest he's been to us yet. I couldn't talk because I was panting hard and my sides were hurting but according to my dad I was doing even better than him at his first time of running like this.

I didn't give much credence to that…he was barely making a sound and even Garth was finding it hard to keep up with him and he was the fittest amongst us!

_This is going to be a long day._ I thought gloomily.

(2 hours later)

"Halt!" Robert yelled and we all fell on the ground panting hard…Meanwhile he was doing pushups! Where he gets the energy is beyond me.

We were on the northern border of the western packs territory and it was now afternoon so we had been running for three hours and we all were exhausted.

I saw my dad look at us and he had a look of amusement on his face. "Alright, were done for today." And he sat down as did the rest of us and when the rest of us caught our breaths Garth walked off saying he's going hunting and Trisscar and Calia walked off saying they were going to hang out with their friends.

And then there were two…me and my father. We looked at each other and I started to walk away thinking he wanted to be alone.

"Son." I heard and turned around to see him right behind me.

"Yea?" I replied. He motioned with his head to follow and started walking towards the nearby forest.

After a moment's hesitation I followed him.

We walked under the trees for a while and I was wondering what he wanted to talk about. But as we were walking I felt myself relax; though I could tell he was on edge and I wondered why.

I also remembered how on the when I and Trisscar finally got to explore outside of the den and we were going through the trees examine practically everything in sight I noticed that my dad was acting calm but was really on edge and was constantly watching the shadows for the slightest movement.

And once again I wondered what puts him so on edge here…I mean it's so peaceful.

"Gha, I just don't like forests at all!" Dad said with a rueful smile; interrupting my train of thought.

He saw me looking at him and smiled and said "I'm guessing you're wondering why I said that?" he asked.

I shrugged, a little embarrassed he caught me staring at him. "Just a little; I can't understand why you don't like being out here so much, I personally love being in the forest! I just feel so safe and secure out here."

"Hmm. Well you didn't have so many bad things happen to you while out here. When I was three months old my perception about forests changed for the worse. I'm not really going to go into it, so anything else new for you?" He asked changing the subject.

I started off telling him of how me and my friends Jack and Tiara were doing and how Jack had been showing us this game his dad had invented called log sledding and how fun it was. I noticed my dad went a little green there and he made a comment about Humphrey shouldn't be teaching his son that.

I ignored that and continued to tell him everything that was bugging me and out of nowhere I told him I couldn't understand why he couldn't accept the fact that I choose to be an omega instead of an Alpha.

I could feel my eyes go big when I revealed that last part to my dad. I had never told either my parents anything that bugged me…the only people I ever told my feelings to were my sister and my uncle Malcolm.

I looked to my side at my dad to see him looking at me intently and making a motion to go on.

I gulped "Well it's just I feel like an omega dad; I'm not as strong as you or mom or Trisscar. I don't feel like picking fights- other than against Trevor the other day of course…I like keeping the peace and hanging out with my friends every day. Is that so wrong?" I asked him wanting some answers.

He took a breath and looked me in the eye; actually he seemed frustrated about my line of thinking.

"Tristan! I'm not angry in the least about your decision to become an omega; if anything I'm proud of the fact you chose this life style instead of becoming an Alpha!" he told me with a smile on his face.

I stared at him disbelieving him for a minute and then I said "Then why are you still training me to fight?" I asked perplexed.

Once again he snorted in frustration, "Ok let me put it to you this way. Do you plan on having a mate and pups?"

The question took me by surprise but I answered "Well yes; but not for a while yet." And he nodded his agreement.

"Of course, your still young and have time on your side." He also murmured something under his breath that I couldn't catch but then his face grew serious and he asked "But let's just say you do have a mate and children. And let's just say you gained a very dangerous enemy over your life time and he or she wouldn't hesitate to kill your mate and your pups to make you suffer. What would you do?" Robert drew out the last question slowly wanting to see Tristan's reaction…Robert was testing his son.

I felt anger rising in me at that thought alone that someone would actually want to harm my mate and pups to the point I started seeing read and actually started to snarl into the air loudly. And I felt ANGRY enough to kill something! I wanted to take its head and pry…!

"Tristan!" my father's bark broke through my rage and I found myself in front of my dad close enough that I felt my muscles were tightened to leap at him- he had seen this and yelled at me to stop me from attacking.

I felt my eyes widen and I took a few steps back "I'm sorry dad I have no idea what came over me!" I couldn't believe I had nearly attacked my own father!

I thought he was angry at me but then he smiled and seemed almost amused at the fact I had nearly attacked him. "What's so funny!?" I huffed still a little mad.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing- it's just that you reminded me of myself when I was younger and my father taught me how to fight- granted I would have to learn how to fight anyway- and he tested me to see if I had the war blood in me." He said wistfully.

I cocked my head confused and stared at my dad but at the same time I remembered when I and Trisscar were five months old I had overheard a conversation between mom and dad about us.

I had been outside the den hearing my parents talk.

"We have to keep an eye on the two of them; they're both old enough that they could have the war blood and use it without meaning to." I had heard my mom say to my dad and he said "I'll test them both sooner or later, don't worry. Besides there's not much here that can get them mad enough TO go into that state." And then they went on to different topics and I vaguely remembered them talking about how my uncle Malcolm was dating some wolf named stream.

After that I had been tackled by Trisscar and she got really mad at how easily I kept beating her in wrestling and her eyes all of a suddenly went red and she bit my foreleg and the resultant yowl of pain brought both our parents out of the den and when they saw us they rushed over and Trisscar was pulled off of me by our father and he took her away from the clearing and my mom treated my bite wound.

That night both my dad and Trisscar came back after a few hours and my sister apologized to me and seemed really shocked with how she acted but I let it go because she just seemed mad if anything.

Then I realized that I had been staring at my dad who raised his eyebrows and said "Questions?"

I shook my head violently and said "Yea, what is war blood?" and he nodded his head.

"It's what you make of it- either a gift or a curse; though personally I view it as being a gift otherwise I wouldn't be able to take on half of the son of a guns I end up fighting. But regardless it's something that is within every War-eye. For some it's stronger to the point of going berserk. But I'm getting ahead of myself; is there anything specific you wanted to know?" he asked me.

I nodded, confused, "Yea. I'm a western wolf. How does that factor into this? Because I'm not a War-eye." I said.

My dad got a long suffering look on his face and shook his head in despair along with a sigh. "Cag maglosh." He said under his breath.

"What?" I said. I had never heard anything like that before.

He shook his head and said "It's old wolf, nothing for you to worry about."

"Anyways, Tristan, you are a western wolf yes, but only in _**heart**_ and _**spirit**_! But in blood you're a freaking War-eye. Both I and your mother started out in the War-eye clan; me being the son of the chieftain of that clan- believe you and me- you're a War-eye." He said the last bit with a smile.

"Now," he began again, "War blood is-"then we heard a howl.

I took noticed of it but my reaction was more out of curiosity. My dad's reaction was that he flinched with a sharp exclamation. I had never seen him so frightened.

He then shook himself and said under his breath that I barely heard "No matter how long I live I will never get used to that."

"So what was that about?" I asked.

He looked at me and seemed to make a decision. "Come on, were going to check this out." and started walking in the general direction of the howl.

I followed knowing he wouldn't tell me anything until he saw it for himself.

After a bit we ended up on a ridge and my dad crouched down and I followed his movements and we looked over the edge and what I saw made my blood boil.

A she wolf I didn't recognize was trapped between the ridge and a group of wolves. It was obvious that they intended to kill her from what I was hearing.

I saw one of them about to jump her I bunched my muscles ready for the leap and as I went I felt my anger boil over.

(Robert's P.O.V)

I looked down and saw a she wolf being harassed by a group of seven wolves and the wind came to me and I picked up the scent of Harrkorians below.

_Wait if their all Harrkorians then why are they hunting her?_ I shook the random thought from my head and turned to Tristan to tell him the plan of action.

"Tristan I need you to stay-" but then I felt a small rush of air and a growl- and I saw my son go off the edge of the ridge! And shortly after that I heard a howl of pain!

I looked down quickly to see my son right in front of the she wolf and on top of either a dead or unconscious wolf- so now that made six wolves to worry about.

Tristan looked back up at me and yelled "Uh, dad. A little help down here!" and he then turned his attention back to the slowly advancing wolves.

My eye saw movement to the side and I saw Malcolm sneaking through the tress and he looked at me and nodded, signaling he was ready.

I nodded back and stepped back a few paces and charged forward launching myself into the air and coming down on one the wolves- feeling his bones break under my paws bringing a feral feeling to my mind and I jumped back after displacing the wolf to take stock of the situation.

I was in front of Tristan who was standing next to the she wolf and in front of me were five very scared wolves that seemed to recognize me.

"Great Lupus! That's a bloody War-eye! Kill him!" they yelled and charged.

"Malcolm now!" I yelled slicing my claws through the lead wolf's neck. I saw a black shade come out of the trees tackling one; killing him with a bite to its throat and dragging the other two into the trees, leaving me with only one to contend with.

He and I grappled with each other and he sunk his teeth into my shoulder and even as I let out an involuntary yelp from the sharp pain I sunk my teeth into his exposed neck and I pulled and with a sickening feeling I felt a chunk of flesh and fur come off and he let go and backed off with a horrified look and with a gurgle he fell dead before me.

I spat out the chunk of flesh and looked over to my right side to check the bite wound and I could feel my stomach churn at seeing about three teeth embedded in my skin.

I pulled them all out with a grunt of pain. "I think you got em all." I heard a voice say and I turn around to see Malcolm come gliding out of the trees.

"Yea, well you weren't the one who got fangs in his shoulder!" I grunted and turned my back on him, hearing him chuckle behind me, and turned my attention back to the stranger and my son.

"Tristan go back to the den and wait for me there." He nodded and said "Yes sir."

I then turned to the she wolf noticing her light brown coat and eyes. "You alright?" I asked her seeing her look exhausted- not to mention the fact her coat was completely disheveled.

She nodded and said "Yes sir, thank you for helping me." She said relief in her voice.

I grunted. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to our head alphas. They're going to want to know about this." I said gesturing to the dead wolves.

She nodded and said "Yes sir." And I got up and started heading to the feeding grounds "But first you look about ready to drop so we'll get you something to eat first." I told her.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it; I haven't eaten for two days." She explained.

I couldn't help but smirk at that. "I know how that feels; believe me. By the way, what is your name?" I asked her.

She bowed her head and said "Aaliyah sir."

I nodded filing the name into my mind. "Hmm that's a nice name." I said and she nodded her thanks and we came to the feeding grounds.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter in less than a day that's what! I'm back in my mojo so enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Blood's Darkness Diming

(Drako's P.O.V)

I stared at the wall of my den for what had been the last hours of my life.

I heard the sound of paw steps at the entrance of my den and I smirked before turning around. "So you finally figured out I was still alive eh son?" I said as I turned around to look at Malak- the little pup I used play with, to comfort, to feel proud of- and now only felt was despair every time I looked at him mixed with disappointment.

He snorted with suppressed mirth at me and started walking toward me. It was a bit unusual to see a younger version of yourself coming towards you.

Malak looked so much like me, though he had his mother's eyes.

He began circling me and started talking.

"I will admit old man; you hid yourself well. I mean hiding in plain sight of me was a bit ingenious. But I'm surprised you were so willing to be with your grandson that you didn't think I had him watched constantly to ensure he doesn't turn on me? HAHA! You're an old fool Drako! An old fool is all you are." I heard my own flesh and blood whisper in my ear.

I snorted in suppressed mirth but inside is all I felt was despair at everything my son had done with his life.

"At least he's free of your influence now Malak. But before you kill me son I will just say this…loved you." And I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath near my ear.

"And I hated you." Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck…then darkness.

(John's P.O.V)

I looked on; hidden in the trees and shrubs surrounding Drako's den and I saw and heard everything that went on.

Then after the deed I saw Malak come out of the den with his two bully boys of guards and heard him say, "let's get back to my den boys and wait for my son… its time I had a little chit chat with him." And the three of them walked off laughing insanely.

After they had left I ran as fast as I could to het to talon- the one advantage I had was that they thought he would go back to the den. And by Lupus I wasn't about to lose my only friend!

(Bloodtalon's P.O.V)

I was sitting by the edge of the lake on the border of the Harrkorian territory staring at my reflection.

'You can't hide from your destiny forever Bloodtalon.'

Those words ran through my head. They had been the words of my father not even two days ago. I put my paw to my head from the headache from where my father had hit me so hard I could feel my brain bounce around my skull.

I had run away from him then. I ran to one of the only people I felt I could trust…I ran to Drako.

Drako my friend, Drako my counselor…Drako my father…he felt like a father to me anyways.

He asked me to leave him alone for the day. Said I needed to think to myself about everything and come to my own decisions about this situation.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I then felt myself lurch forward breathing heavily and I realized I had been sitting here for awhile to the point I had forgotten to breath.

I looked up at the just lightening sky. It felt as if something was going to happen today; something both bad and good…I just didn't know.

I kept staring at my reflection wondering what I was going to do. I hit my reflection hearing the resultant splash echo in my ears vaguely wishing that I had actually hit myself.

I shook myself violently in an attempt to get rid of these feelings but they wouldn't go away and I could feel myself grow tired and weary.

I sighed. _Maybe if I took a nap maybe it'll clear my head._ I thought and I walked over to a tree; lay down and the moment I closed my eyes I felt myself immediately drift off into sleep.

I felt something land on my nose and I lifted my paw to brush it off…but I felt ice!

My eyes shot open and what I saw made me shoot straight up from my prone position and look around wildly.

I was still in a clearing but this one was covered in snow! But what really got me was the trees and how they had ghostly leaves…but what got me even more was the giant cave at the end of the clearing…with the giant wolf in front of it! "I'm not going anywhere near that!" I said out loud.

"Well you can't for one because you're alive. And I bet to anything that wolf won't let you in until you're ready." I heard a voice say behind me.

I whipped around to be confronted by a sleek, dark brown wolf with mist all around her…and she looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my paw on it.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked apprehensively.

She chuckled and said "Well of course you do honey. It's me your mother!" and she liked me on the cheek.

I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. "Wait am I dead!?" I yelled in shock.

My mother shook her head with a smile at me and said "No dear, you're not dead."

I sighed in relief and she chuckled but then her face became serious and she said "But son I need to tell you something very important." She said.

I looked her in the eyes and said "What is it?"

"As we speak something is happening and you must make a choice that will affect the rest of your life." She told me.

I opened my mouth to say something but she put her paw on my lips and said "The time is nearly here…I have one last to say son…your name is not Bloodtalon-it is…_Roarik_.

The name came out as a barely audible whisper and I felt myself fall to the ground and sleep.

"Talon wake up!" I heard someone yell at me and I pushed him off saying "I'm up! I'm up!" and I noticed it was John and he looked like he was panicking.

"What's wrong with you?" I said.

"Malak killed Drako!" he blurted out.

My eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" I yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

He told me everything that had happened at Drako's den.

"I'm sorry Talon I just didn't know what to do. But Malak plans on killing you to. What do you want to do?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes for a second; so many emotions were pounding through my mind demanding attention. But the one that stood out the most was a sense of readiness. This was my choice.

I can stay and kill my father and prove I'm just as bad as him…or I can leave this place and start a new someplace else; somewhere free of his tyranny.

When I opened my eyes I came to a decision and I looked at my only friend in the whole world. "I'm leaving this clan for good, John." I told him.

"What?" he said his eyes wide, "There's nothing back there for me and if I do and kill Malak is all that I'd do is prove that I'm no better than him." I looked away from him. "I won't ask you to come with me…you have a chance here; I don't." I said afraid of his reaction.

I then felt him punch my shoulder "Ow!" I looked at him and saw him looking at me so angry. "What you do that for?!" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and said "To get some sense into you! First off I have nothing here for me other than four deranged she wolves who all believe that I'm their son! And besides man I'm like your brother…and brothers stick together no matter what." And he raised his foreleg and held it bent with his paw clenched smiling and I felt a smile creep onto my face and I put my foreleg against his and said "Brothers." And we both nodded to each other. "But don't call me Talon." I said to him and he cocked his head in confusion. "Talon and Bloodtalon are not my names…my names Roarik." I said smiling and he echoed the smile and said "Nice choice. So…now what?" he asked and I felt my smile grow wider.

"Well I would like to give Drako a burial but he would want us to get the hell out of here for good…so let's leave now." I said.

He smiled and said "Then in that case," and he grew a cocky smile and went into a running position, "On your mark!"

I matched his cocky smile and got into position still looking at him and said "Get set!"

"GO!" we both yelled out in unison and we raced away from it all, never stopping in our sprint to get away from it and we kept heading south west.

And with every step away from the Harrkorians-the freer I felt inside.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok we are going off the story a little but it ties in don't worry.**

Chapter 6: Memory Lost

Snarls…Blood…war howls…pain in my shoulder and my head. My eyes opened and I find myself on a battlefield; surrounded by wolves both I didn't know and wolves I felt I knew but their names wouldn't come to me.

The world kept shifting around me and I moved as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from it all of this death and the more I hobbled away from the sounds the more I felt my head clear slightly but the pain I felt more of as well.

I leaned against a tree closing my eyes against the torrent of incoherent information and memoirs.

Silver fur flashed through my mind…changing to laughter…then to pain…the sorrow…then a strong resolve…a grave…a silver streaked, dark grey pup held close to me…Then blackness and the pain receded.

But the one thing that made me panic the most…was the one question that could answer all of these questions…_Who am I!? _Pounded through my head the most; clamoring for my attention.

"Stop." I said, my voice sounded hoarse and cracked. I stared at a tree feeling my unsteadiness leave as my eyes focused on it and I felt the world grow steady beneath me once more.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and my mind cleared somewhat though the panic was still there.

_Ok then think of a name to call yourself for now…_ I thought to myself and a name popped into my mind that seemed familiar to me and I seemed to know it well but I knew it wasn't MY name. _Well beggars can't be choosers. _I thought to myself.

"Alright…for now my name is Loken…at least now I can give a wolf a name if I run into anyone." I told myself and now that I could a name to myself the panic left me and I continued to limp away from all that behind me.

I walked for hours when suddenly I ran into a drop I hadn't seen and rolled down a small hill and when I landed my head hit the ground bouncing a little.

The pain came back sharply and I just laid there not wanting to move. Then I saw a few wolves coming towards me and I lifted my head and held out a paw toward them as they came closer and I noticed one of them had a creamy coat, "Help me." I croaked out then saw only blackness.

My eyes snapped open with a start and I found myself shaking and breathing heavily. "Loken, honey, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask me and I looked to see the wolf from my dream, Xena, my mate.

She was a cream colored wolf with sapphire blue eyes…and the love of my life.

I smiled reassuringly at her "Don't worry dear; it just was a bad dream." And I nuzzled her and said "Go back to sleep." She looked at me doubtfully but put her head back down and soon after went back to sleep.

After a few minutes I let loose a sigh and got up and stepped out of the den to see another wolf looking at the stars and I smiled as I realized it was my daughter Armel.

Well I should say my step daughter. Armel was a chocolate brown wolf from her father and patches of cream from her mother while her eyes were auburn; again from her father.

Her father's name was Xander and he, Armel, and Xena had been the ones that had found me and had helped me back to health- somewhat I still couldn't remember most of my past save garbled information. But nothings perfect.

The pack had token my in- which was easy since Xander and Xena were the pack leaders- since I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. Is all I had been able to give them was the name I came up with- Loken.

I and Xander had been friends virtually from the start. I'd been made one of his second in commands- and I proved I could take it with ease even with the fact I had to deal with a few idiots…who learned it was not wise to disobey any of my orders.

Sometimes a small piece of knowledge or something I could do in the past would come to me and I would end up doing something strange.

One time this had happened was when I was asked to train Armel how to hunt when a bobcat had jumped out of nowhere. I yelled at Armel to run and she did but I stood my ground against the cat.

We had circled each other but I had begun to feel…different. My eyesight suddenly felt sharper and I was moving almost faster than the bobcat. Rage was also what filled me and I could feel my guard hairs rise with it and my bared teeth showed it as well.

The cat attacked leaping at my throat but I just side stepped it having it soar past me and I leaped at its back feeling my fangs sink into the back of its skull.

After a violent convulses it dropped dead before me and it felt as if I had done this before to another cat…or wolf. But I digress.

Of how I had become mates with Xena was by cruel fate to Xander.

He had been in a very bad hunting accident one day that had left him with a broken back that he hadn't survived. But on his death bed he had asked me to care for his wife and daughter for him since he wouldn't live. I had promised to do just that and as the months past after his death and the more I was there for them both. Xena fell in love with me…and I fell in love with her.

As for Armel; she has accepted it because she knows how much I love her mother but still took her sometime to accept me as her father.

"Can't sleep either?" I said behind her.

She started and turned around and smiled when she saw me. "How long were you standing there?" she asked.

I chuckled "Only for a minute, but what are you doing up? You need your rest." I told her.

She sighed and turned back to look at the stars and I sat next to her to wait for her to say something; also watching the stars.

"You know anyone can say the same about you needing your rest." She said still looking at the stars.

_Star_, the name popped in my head and I frowned as several emotions coursed through me…most prominent grief, but I pushed them to the back of my mind deciding to deal with them later.

I looked at her side on with a smile and said "True but I don't have to get married tomorrow." I said gently and she tensed when I said the 'married'.

_Ah! That's the problem!_ I thought.

"Yea, your right." She said but I could hear her nervousness.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Nervous?" I asked gently.

She took a deep breath and exhaled and said "Yes; most defiantly. I'm just not sure." She said shaking her head.

"How...how do you know that you love someone?" she asked me.

"You saying you don't know if you love Justin?" I asked.

She turned angrily at me and said "Of course I do! I love Justin more than anything in the whole world and nothing will ever change that!" she said.

I smiled and said "Well then you answered your own question." I told her and she looked confused so I elaborated, "You were quick to defend him and your love to him. If you really weren't too sure you would have hesitated and have proved that you didn't really love him. But I can tell you love him…and the talk I had with him the other day assured me he loves you." I said with a smile.

Her head shot up at that, "You talked to Justin without me knowing?" she said in annoyance.

I chuckled and said "Hey, I'm giving away daughter even if you're not my biological daughter-you're my daughter nonetheless." I told her with a smile.

She chuckled and said "Yea I guess you're right. Thanks…dad." She told me and gave me a hug.

I felt my eyes go wide in surprise but then soften to a smile and I returned the hug and said "Now we should go get some sleep; it's been a long day." She nodded in agreement and we ended the hug and walked back to the den and I lay down next to Xena and soon after I fell asleep.

Meanwhile Armel was staring at the ceiling of the den waiting for sleep to take her and as it was coming on she heard her step father say in his sleep "Starlark…thank you."

'I wonder who Starlark is.' She wondered to herself and drifted off to sleep excited about her wedding tomorrow with Justin of the shadow wolf clan.

**A/N: Ok seriously can anyone guess who Loken really is? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is- once again- focused around Loken and his family. Once more into the fray!**

Chapter 7: These types of in-laws can get you Killed

**(Loken's P.O.V)**

I was standing beside my friend Cain at my daughter's wedding looking over everything to make sure it was perfect. The crowd for the wedding was immense because of members from Justin's clan who had come for the wedding. I was surprised because I didn't know this was actually an ARRANGED marriage!

At first I was shocked and I didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage but after sharing my feelings with Cain he told me the truth.

"Relax matey; this isn't you usual, 'you're going to marry this wolf and you're going to like it,' arranged marriage. Justin's father didn't want his son marrying someone he didn't love and Xander felt the same about Armel. They had the two of them dating to see if they even liked each other- granted they kind of tricked them into dating each other. They didn't even know it was an arranged marriage. You should've seen the look on their faces; it was priceless! HAHA! But anyways they had other ways to combine our clans together if those two didn't get along; so it was no big deal." Cain explained. And even went on to explain to me that the reason behind it was that they had been attacking each other and that both leaders wanted peace.

When he stopped I looked at my yellow furred friend. "Well Xander and Justin's father defiantly had this planned out." I commented.

He gave me a sly look and said "To its fullest my friend." Then he turned his attention back to the proceedings. Then I realized something; I didn't know a bit about Justin's clan. Well there was still time so might as well get it from the source.

"I'm going to go talk to my future son- in law." I told Cain and made my way over to the ceremony rock. "Don't hurt him!" I heard Cain yell at me playfully behind me. I rolled my eyes and found myself nearing the rock and on it I saw Justin who was golden colored wolf with jet black legs who was talking to another jet black wolf and I waited for them to finish when I felt as if someone was watching me. I tried to ignore the feeling but it wouldn't go away so I looked around and spotted a wolf that looked as old as me if by only a little.

He was a pitch black wolf similar to the one that Justin was talking to but his eyes scared me to say the least because they were a grey color; devoid of any color or emotion…and yet he seemed oddly familiar.

Then I heard laughter coming from the ceremonial rock. I looked over to see Justin, the jet black wolf, and another golden she wolf. They both hugged Justin and moved away from him back into the crowd.

I looked back at the wolf who had been looking at me with such scrutiny only to find he'd disappeared but after I did a quick scan I saw him making a B-line for the two wolves who were talking to Justin just a few minutes ago and pulled the male aside, saying something to the female.

_Strange-very strange. _I thought then shook myself and turned my attention back to the rock to see Justin staring after the three with a cocked head and made a brisk walk up to him, until I found myself behind him.

His back was turned to me so I said "Nervous?" with a smile and he whipped around with his green and blue eyes wide with surprise which quickly turned to delight and a smile. "Sir, it's so good to see you!" Justin exclaimed happily.

I chuckled and put my arm around his shoulders and said "You too Justin but I have learned something and I feel a little uncomfortable about it so reassure me once more- do you love Armel?" I asked him once more.

His face took on a seriousness note as well as his voice, "Sir as I told you; I love Armel no matter what, I would die for her." And the look in his eyes told me the truth.

I patted him on the back and moved back a pace saying, "I believe you Justin, it's just I don't like these arranged marriage things- inevitably they seem to always end up with someone nearly getting killed, although I'm probably exaggerating. No one nearly gets killed by a caribou nearly crushing one's skull because one of the marriage couples or both revealed they actually were in love with other wolves and the father of one of the couples orders an attack that causes a stampede because of the attack and the marriage going up in smoke." I said I could see he was wide eyed about the possibility.

"Well I sure hope that doesn't happen to me!" he exclaimed and we both busted out laughing. After a second when we stopped laughing and caught each other's breaths he said "But in all seriousness sir; I do love Armel with all my heart. When they told me and Armel about what this whole marriage really is about that caused Armel to run from the den and me cursing them before running after her. I caught to her where we usually had our dates- actually I had to sneak up on her otherwise she would've ran from me because she thought I had known about it and felt betrayed. I had spent the next hour to convince her I truthfully did love her- the one thing that assured her of that was the kiss I gave her and telling her I loved her." He then got a rueful look on his face and said "In truth I did know that our clans would end up combining and she knew that too but we just thought it was a coincidence that our dads decided to take advantage of combining the Rock hounds and Shadow wolf's clans together to end the all fighting between us. I was ok with it so long as they stayed out of our relationship…needless to say they didn't." he said in annoyance.

I nodded understanding. "Understandable of course, and you also answered my other question which was what was your clan but the moment you said shadow wolves I knew which clan you were from- not to mention the shadow wolves amongst the crowd." I said gesturing to the small group on the other side of the rock to the small group of three shadow wolves sitting nearby.

He looked over and smiled, "Yea; those are my parents." He said pointing to the blue eyed, golden furred female and a green eyed, jet black male sitting next to her. "And the one with grey eyes is my granddad Nathan the weary, though he doesn't like it when people call him by his title; says he doesn't like it but oh well." He said with a shrug.

I nodded but in the back of my mind it felt as if a memory came to me but for the life of me I couldn't remember. Then a movement caught my eye and I saw Xena motioning for me to join her.

I turned back to Justin and said "Well it's almost time for the wedding to start I'd say. Now I'll be heading to sit with MY wife." I said heading over to Xena who was sitting next to Justin's mother, father, and whom I assumed was his grandfather Nathan.

"So had a good chat with Justin?" she asked me slyly. I snorted with mirth, "Yes dear. I just wanted to ask him a few questions is all." I told her. "By the way where's Armel?" I asked.

She chuckled then said "She'll be along shortly; I came a bit early to get my seat and to get you away from Justin." She told me with a chuckle.

I shook my head "Wasn't going to hurt him!" I said in mild exasperation. A chuckle came from the green-eyed male.

"I think you would have regretted fighting him…I taught him everything he knows about fighting. By the way the names Drake and this is my father Nathan and my beautiful wife Jessica." Drake said motioning to the golden female and the grey-eyed male.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And I can say where Justin get's his good looks milady." I said with a bow of my head to Jessica.

Jessica giggled at that then turned to Xena and said "Xena you told us about Loken but you never told us how well spoken he is!" she said.

Xena smiled at that and said "He's learning."

I rolled my eyes and replied "Only because I love you too much Xena." and was awarded with a kiss on the cheek that put a smile on my face.

I felt my eyes go onto Nathan's face and now that I had a closer look at this wolf I could now see that he had four scars across both his eyes and one running across his snout.

And yet I felt as if he looked familiar to me but I couldn't figure out where I could have seen him before.

"Say Nathan." I said to get his attention. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "Have I seen or met you before? You seem really familiar to me." I said.

He tilted his head and nodded as if he came to a decision. While out of the corner of my eye I saw Drake take on a long suffering look.

"You know I was thinking the exact same thing. You remind me a lot of a wolf I used to know before he was presumed dead in the battle that wiped out his clan even though his body was never found after the battle." He told me.

Now it was my turn to tilt my head but mine was more in confusion, "And who would that be?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "My old friend whose name was Warthorn." He told me.

And something in my mind clicked and it felt as if an illumination came into my mind and I felt another head-ache come to me and I opened my mind to say something but nothing would come out and when I looked at Xena to see she had changed from where her fur was cream to now a silver and her eyes turned from her normal dark blue to a light brown and she looked at me and said "Warthorn are you alright?" with a confused look on her face and I blinked and everything was back to how it should look.

Xena was looking at me with worry, "Loken are you alright?" she asked me.

I shook myself and smiled reassuringly. "Yes I'm fine; just I feel a little light headed is all. I think when the weddings over I'm going to miss out on the after party for a little bit of a snooze." I told her calmly but on the inside I was freaking out. _What the hell was that a memory?_

She smiled and said "Alright dear…oh she's here!" she exclaimed looking behind me and I looked behind me as well to feel a sense of pride at seeing my daughter walking slowly between the row of wolves who made way for her to the rock where Justin waited.

The only way to describe her was absolutely beautiful with her fur a glossy sheen and her head fur up. I also noticed she had a red rose in her left ear…a style I'd never seen her have before.

I leaned close to Xena and whispered "Nice choice on the flower; I just hope Justin isn't in too much love up there." I said motioning over to where Justin was waiting for Armel; staring at her alone with attentiveness.

She chuckled quietly and replied in my tone of voice, "Well the flower was actually her idea; said it was his favorite flower and I know she loves them as well. But I'm more worried about the other males…they seem to be kicking themselves." She giggled.

With a smile on my face I swept my gaze across the clearing seeing several of the single males in the clans with mouths wide open staring at Armel.

I chuckled then turned my attention back to the two couple who were now facing each other and exchanging a few words and then they began the ceremony.

They first leaned into accept each other's scent, and then they nibbled on each other's ears. And finally they leaned slowly in and touched noses with each other and the moment they touched everyone in the whole clearing erupted in wild cheers and applause for the two new couple… though I had a suspicion for a few it was only because we were now a part of another clan but I shrugged mentally knowing that some wolves were just self centered.

Then everyone began to go up and congratulate the two newlyweds. Xena motioned with her head to follow them and we made our way over to them. We had to wait a few minutes but the five of us finally hot to approach them.

"Congratulations!" the five of us yelled in unison and I could see a small smile on Nathan's face and I got the feeling that he didn't smile all that often…perhaps not even at all but then I heard Drake say to both his son and wife jokingly "You know I'm so glad we didn't have to do a blood-oath. Ha-ha!" but the last word echoed in my head and I could feel myself lurch. "Loken are you alright?!" I heard someone yell but I wasn't sure who. I blinked and is all I saw was me in a forest next to a silver she-wolf. Then I blinked again and the world was normal but I was shifting back and forth and I heard a wolf say my name but it sounded like I was under water and as I looked around I kept seeing things come from my mind that wasn't making much sense and finally I felt myself falling toward the ground where darkness took me and all I heard was Xena screaming my name as I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once more another chapter I hope you guys enjoy. This one is a little more familiar to everyone…well the characters anyways. But enough of my words enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Brothers and Lovers leaving

"I'm going to kill you John, even if it's the last thing I do." Roarik said staring daggers at his friend. He couldn't help it; since their escape he'd been practically awake every night worried about the possibility of being captured by Malak's search parties and being killed.

Indeed they had been found by a group of four of the search parties and they had been given orders to kill them both. They ended up killing them all but it had been the first time Roarik had killed anyone and he hated the feeling he got…he felt a profound sense of satisfaction at their deaths because they had been amongst those that had treated him like trash most of his life. Not one of them had died slowly but still…he didn't want to make them suffer because of it.

And to make matters worse the two of them had found themselves captured by a clan of cannibals when John decided to stop for directions west and away from the other Harrkorians.

John smiled sheepishly at his friend "Hey how was I supposed to know that this part of the continent was packed with some even ten cannibals- who were all being led by my father." He said with a trace of anger that at last he met his father only to learn he was the leader of a group of cannibals and that he had a half brother named Josh.

Roarik looked at his friend and sighed "I'm sorry John; so what's it like knowing you're a brother?" he asked no longer mad at his friend.

John looked at his old friend and smiled crookedly, "Interesting I'll say that much but it is nice to know I'm not the only one who hates my father." He said.

His half brother Josh was different from the rest of his pack. He was a light grey wolf with a red stripe on his back that went over his head like a cowl.

"Well…at least we have privacy in here." Roarik said looking around the-as they called it- the meat locker.

John snorted "Yea, not much though with the idiots out there!" he yelled to the two guards outside to keep them inside and from escaping.

"Shut up back there!" one of the guards yelled back.

Roarik looked at his friend "Stop baiting 'em mate. They're not going to come in here without back-up- besides even if they do and we killed them is all we would be doing is giving those blood suckers more to eat." Roarik snarled out the last bit.

John looked at his friend and sighed with his eyes down cast. "I guess you're right." He looked at his friend and said "Maybe you should get some sleep- I'll keep watch for them and if they come for us today I'll yell for your help." He said with a smile.

Roarik said "I don't need sleep." But a giant yawn that escaped him contradicted him. John snorted in suppressed mirth "Yes you do…now come on go get some sleep, Josh said he had a plan to get the three of us out of here along with a friend of his that wanted out as well and that he may put it to action tonight. So you're going to need your strength." John reasoned.

Roarik mumbled under his breath but went to the back of the cave and slept.

John smiled and turned his attention back to the entrance to await his brother and his ally he told them who was also on their side…or for his father who would come to kill them and feast on them. But for John he had every intention that is he saw his father that it would be his fangs that would end up in that wolf's neck!

(Josh's P.O.V)

Tonight was the night that either I would die or start a new life with my brother and… no the thought was too great to think of. To think of it could very well ensure it would not come to pass.

"Boy! Is my medicine ready yet? KA!" I heard my father yell startling me from my thoughts.

I couldn't help but smile at what was about to come, many of the months of abuse from him would finally be atoned and mine and my brother's revenge would be complete.

"Almost father, and I promise this time you will sleep soundly!" _Indeed the deepest sleep that there is._

"Well then hurry up!" I heard him yell at me.

I was the healer of the pack and because of that I was also on the lowest branch; at least in this pack. I had heard of other packs where the healer is second to the chieftain.

I had prayed to Lupus for almost every day of my life to save me from this life of cannibalism and the screams of innocents echoing in my head. I wanted it all to stop and for me to start my life over again and for everyday that came was another day of horror for me with only one relief and she was the only one who knew what I wanted or cared for me. When my half brother came with his friend I saw both of our way out and so that was why I came up with this plan…for me and the one I love, as well my brother.

I looked at the den entrance seeing the sun beginning to lower toward the horizon and turned my attention back to what I was doing knowing this was the most crucial part of the plan next to saving my brother and his friend, as well as a more personal matter.

I looked at the back of the den to ensure he couldn't see me and is all I saw was the red of his back.

Once I ensured that he couldn't see me, I looked over to what seemed like a simple rock on the cave floor but I lifted it up to see a hollowed out section of ground and in it was the dreaded plant Wolf's bane. It was the one that I knew would kill him quickly along with the crushed yew berries I had put into his medicine whose sweet taste would mask the taste of the wolf's bane.

I wrapped my paw around some dock leaves to protect myself from the plant oil and placed the plant into his medication for a few minutes.

Then I picked up the bowl shaped piece of rock in my mouth and carried it over to my father, careful to keep the liquid away from me.

I placed the bowl next to his head and said "Here you go. It should also get rid of the cough as well." I told him.

"Well it's about time!" he growled and lapped up the concoction.

I moved away from him to stay at the entrance of the den. For the first few minutes nothing happened but then I heard panting and he started to convulse violently. Then his head thrashed back and forth and I heard him gurgle. He began to claw at his throat and then there was a gasp for air and one last convulsion…then nothing.

I made my way to him slowly…I had to be sure.

My breathing was light and shallow and my heart was racing like it was pounding against my chest.

I put my paw on his shoulder and quickly pulled away…nothing. I put my head against his chest and I didn't hear a heartbeat or breathing.

I backed away from him feeling a smile slowly spread across my face and I was sitting at the entrance. I stared at what had been my father…and I started to cry, but not from sadness or shame but relief. At last I wasn't going to have to deal with all the taunts, the hits, or the screaming.

_No!_ I told myself. No my job is not done yet. There was still work to be done tonight and I won't be free until I have escaped the pack and I wasn't going without three people, my brother, his friend…and Tina.

I turned to look outside and saw that the sun was set and the stars were coming out so I left the den for the last time and made my way to Tina's den.

When I got to the entrance I made sure there was no one around and once that was done I whispered loudly, "Tina. Tina! Are you awake?" and I heard a muffled yes.

I felt a sense of relief at that and waited anxiously for her to come out. Then I saw two violet eyes and I light grey athletic, muscular body come out of the den.

"Josh, what is it; are you alright?" she asked obviously seeing my anxiety.

"Tina, Shh, I'll explain." I told when she kept asking questions. She stopped and nodded and waited for me to explain. I thought quickly of what to say because she had no idea of what I was planning and I was going off the hope she would agree to come with us but I was jumping the gun a bit in the hope she would go along with it.

I took a deep breath; there were no more safe paths: for freedom chances would have to be taken…even if it meant heartbreak.

"Ok, Tina, you know about what the pack plans on doing to them?" I asked…she knew I meant my brother and Roarik. She nodded her head in confirmation.

I took another breath, "Ok…me and them have a plan to escape and it's already in motion and this is it…" and I explained of how I killed my father, then I was to take down the two guards with them and then we sneak past the border of the pack territory and then high tail it west.

"So you see…I wanted to know…if you wanted to come with us." I said looking at her hopefully.

I saw the look of shock on her face and I felt my heart grow heavy and I looked away from her eyes and said "I understand if you don't want to come…just don't sound the alarm is all I ask." And I started to walk away feeling tears coming into my eyes but then I felt her grabbed me into a deep and passionate kiss that made my head swim and hugged me close and I could feel the softness of her fur.

Then she broke the kiss and stared me in the eyes and whispered "You're not going anywhere without me Josh."

I felt the tears come but this time of joy and I said "Thank you." in a chocked voice.

She smiled and lightly kissed me and said "Now let's go get your brother and this Roarik fellow shall we?" and started walking in the direction of the meat locker and I followed with a huge smile on my face.

It took us around ten minutes to get there since we had to sneak past a few sentries and once we got there we hid in the bushes next to each other looking at the two guards and I realized something…I didn't know how to get rid of the guards.

"So how do we get rid of them?" she asked me and I turned to her with a rueful smile. "You know…I have no idea. That's the anomaly in my plan. Got any ideas?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and said under her breath "Boys." And looked at me, "Yes but you're going to have to go along with it even if you don't like it." She said.

I felt apprehensive about it but I knew she had better ideas than me so I said "Aright, so what have you in mind?" I asked.

She looked ahead and said "You go forward and say that you came to escort one of the prisoners to your father because he's hungry and wants something to eat. So you got that part?" she asked.

"Yes but what about the other one?" I asked thinking I knew where this was going.

"I lure him away with the promise of some tail while you boys have fun with your guy while I tear my idiots head off." She said casually.

I stared a little wide eyed at her but shook it off and said "Ok I'll go along with it, so long as you promise me you'll be careful." I said looking at her.

She looked at me and smiled "Don't worry Josh I will be careful." Then she leaned a little closer and whispered "Besides I'd rather feel yours." At first I didn't know what she meant then I realized and I blushing up I storm. "Now go get that wolf killed." She said making a shooing motion with her paw. I rolled my eyes- still a little embarrassed that she told me that- then started walking towards one of the guards.

(Roarik's P.O.V)

I woke up what felt like a couple of hours later on the cove floor but I realized it was later when the floor was cool and that there was no light in the cave.

But John was right, I did need that rest and if his brother can get us out of here it was best I kept my strength up.

Just before I could get up I heard a commotion outside and decided to stay low to the ground but I did see john stand and when he looked over at me he must've saw the shine of my eyes because he nodded at me and turned his attention back to the entrance of the cave.

"Ok you two your tonight's dinner for the chief! You keep an eye on that one!" Josh said coming in and said that as he moved past john mumbling something and was moving towards me.

One of the guards stood in front of John while John just stood staring at the guard with a cocky smile.

Josh stood over me and gave me a wink and whispered "I need you to tackle me." And that's what I did.

I pushed off the ground putting my weight behind the tackle and put Josh on the ground with a yell.

The guard turned toward us only to feel a paw grasp his snout and the back of his neck and his head turned sharply and his neck snapped and he died shortly after that.

I got off of Josh who was rubbing his shoulder looking at me accusingly "You didn't have to tackle me that hard!" he said in mild anger.

"Sorry; where's the other guard?" I asked worried he may have gone to get help.

But Josh shook his head and said "Don't worry, Tina has taken care of him, now come on!" he said and ran out of the cave with me and John on his heels.

We stopped in the clearing and Josh looked around saying under his breath "Where is she?"

"I'm right behind you boys." I heard a voice say behind me in mild exasperation and we all whipped around and standing there was a light grey, athletic she-wolf with violet eyes.

"Tina!" Josh said and rushed up to her and hugged he I heard John chuckle behind me.

She returned the hug and I could see blood on her paws and knew what happened to the other guard.

They broke the embrace and I saw Josh about to introduce us all but I held up my paw to forestall him and said "You can introduce us all later but right now we need to move." And they all nodded and we left silently heading west.

And a few hours later we ended up out of the territory and still heading west. Along the way after we had gotten a good and safe distance from the cannibal pack Josh introduced Tina to us and vise versa.

We decided to stop for the night since it was late in a small cave. But before I went to sleep I said "Hey John you awake?" He mumbled "Yea. What do you need Roarik?" he asked rolling over to look at me.

I smiled "I just wanted to let you know I forgive you for nearly getting us killed back there." I told him.

He smiled back, "Thanks pal." But before he could roll back over to sleep I said "But John." And he looked back with a cocked eyebrow at my serious face.

"The next time you want to ask for directions…we ask a lone wolf." And with that I rolled over with my back towards him and fell asleep.

In my dreams- and this had been happening for a few nights now- I kept seeing this light grey she-wolf with dark grey stripes running haphazardly along her sides and back and she also had a patch of silver fur that went between her eyes.

But it was her eyes that seemed to always catch my attention. They were a dark brown color and yet they seemed warm and considerate- someone I could trust both a secret with and with my life.

And there was something else as well…they made me feel…safe.

**A/N: ****Now why is Roarik dreaming of Trisscar? Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chap so enjoy my friends.**

Chapter 9: Memories Abound

(Loken's P.O.V)

I felt my eyelids flicker open to find myself in a large and spacious clearing and in the center of it was a lake larger than any lake I had ever seen. I went up to it and saw a whitish glow coming from its surface and I could see all the way down to the bottom of it…and it was very deep.

I looked around and saw flowers of almost every kind everywhere you looked and on the fringes of the clearing were giant ancient oaks that soared high into the night sky.

That's when I realized that the stars appeared larger and brighter than they should be.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see a pure silver she-wolf with light brown eyes sitting next to me. I should've been alarmed that someone appeared right beside me but I wasn't…In fact I felt joy at seeing this wolf and then I realized it was Starlark.

My eyes widened as I realized who I was! "I'm Warthorn aren't I Starlark?" I asked the one who I would always hold dear…but my heart now belonged to Xena.

She turned to me with a bright smile and gave me a hug which I returned gladly taking in her scent which seemed that of the night.

She then released me and we stared into each other's eyes and she said "Yes my love and I had waited for you to come and I shall wait for you until you come to join me."

I was confused "But am I not dead already?" I asked.

Starlark chuckled, "No my love you're not dead yet. You still have quite a few years left…especially with your wife." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Though I knew she was probably alright with it I couldn't help but give a guilty start. I swallowed and started to explain, "Starlark I…" but she put a paw on my lips and said "It's alright my love, I'm not selfish enough to believe you could not find love again…after all why else would I have led them to you?" she said.

It felt like a bolt of lightning coursed through me. "Wait you led them to me?" I asked stunned.

She smiled, "Yes, well at first it was just to get you help because you where so injured and your mind was so shattered. But I could see your love for her grow after what had happened to Xander. Is all I feel is happiness for you my love and nothing more or less…But I am curious…what name shall you go by?" she asked.

That question took me by surprise but I knew she was right; I needed to choose either between Loken and Warthorn.

And I knew which one I would choose. "I will stay as Loken because he has become part of me as much as Warthorn is part of me…Not to mention I do have a wife who would probably kick me out if she started having to call me Warthorn." I said ruefully.

Starlark chuckled at the last bit and said, "True, but there is someone you are forgetting." she with a serious tone of voice. I thought for a minute trying to think of who else I could have forgotten. Then it hit me like a Mac truck going a hundred miles an hour.

I slapped my paw on my face and said, "I can't believe I had forgotten about Robert. Of all the wolves I could forget it was Robert." then a thought came to me and looked at Starlark, panicking a little. "Is he alright? Is he dead? What happened to him Damnit on that day?! The last thing I can remember was telling him to have fun on his date and then a few hours later I'm fighting and Grage stomped on my head and then…" I stopped breathing heavily at my outburst.

Starlark put a paw on my shoulder and smiled at me and that helped calm me down. "He is alive and well my love. But this is what happened to him while you were gone…" and she explained to me everything that had happened to Robert from how he and his friends defeated Grage, how he came to the western pack alone and exhausted, to how he once again came to the clans to fight against the Harrkorians and find Eva and his friends once more, and how Robert and Eva and some friends returned to the to the western pack and are now living there with their families.

"Oh and something you may be interested in…you're a grandfather." Starlark told with a smile.

I felt my eyes widen and a broad smile appeared on my face and I said, "Really?!"

And she nodded happily matching my smile. I shook my head; I knew Robert and Eva would be happy together. She just seemed to be the one to really pull him out of that depression that had taken him after his mother's death.

"Well I hope he's happy with Eva." I said and she replied, "He most certainly is. But it didn't take him a whole year to realize his love for her." She said looking at me mean fully.

I felt the blood rush through me as I blushed in embarrassment. It had token me a whole year to realize I had been in love with Starlark and finally marry her. "Well you have to give me credit in that we were in the middle of a war. So I didn't notice the little subtle hints you were giving me." I defended.

She cocked an eyebrow at that, "Oh really? So you didn't know I was I loved you when we were trapped inside of that cave before all that with Nirn* you had no idea that I was in love with you?" she asked.

And there I knew she had me. That particular day had been three weeks before the final battle to free the clans and where I had gained my name- Warthorn.

But the memory of being in that cave trapped by Harrkorians caused me to blush madly. That had been my first kiss I ever had with a she-wolf.

"You look so cute when your embarrassed." She said with a giggle.

I put up my paws in a gesture of defeat. "Ok, ok, I may have got the feeling you were in love with me from that kiss but you know I'm still embarrassed at the fact my dad saved us and caught us making out in the back of a cave!" I said defensively.

She shook her head chuckling, "You know what Warthorn; you can be so dense!" and she started laughing uncontrollably and it was so infectious I found myself joining in.

After a minute we stopped and caught our breaths and she looked at me with a sad smile and I mirrored it.

"I can't stay can I?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No my love you can't. You are still needed and wanted back with the living." She told me and I did start to feel my eyelids grow heavy.

"I understand Starlark. And I do love you." I told her shrugging off some of the lethargy.

She looked at me with a sad smile and said, "But…?"

I looked at her again with a sad smile, feeling the lethargy of sleep coming to me, "But my heart belongs to Xena now." I told her.

She nodded, "I understand Warthorn but to her you're known as Loken. She is your new start as much as Roberts was joining the western pack and being reunited with Eva." And as she said this I felt the gilt I had been feeling leave my body as I laid on the soft grass feeling my eyes close.

I could hear Starlark come next to me and whisper into my ear, "I do understand my love, but sometimes I would give anything for things to be different. Is all I ask now is for you to keep your promise that you made to me my love…Find our son."

And the last words came to me as an echo in a cave. "I will Starlark, I will!" I said with conviction and felt sleep take me in its soft embrace.

_*Thorn's Resolve_

**A/N: Now we know who exactly Loken is and if you don't I will tell you, Just pm me. Read and review please. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to everyone the next chapter to my story though it won't have anything to do with Christmas sorry. Either way please enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Loken!" a cream colored wolf screamed out as she saw her mate fall to the ground unconscious.

Xena ran to her mate's side, afraid she may just have lost the second love of her life. She could barely hear any of the other wolves around her, each trying to rouse her prone mate. She notice her daughter however and they both looked at each other, both sharing the other's worry for they both felt as if they were losing Loken just as they had lost Xander.

Xena did not want to lose her mate again as much as Armel did not want to lose her father.

"Move Damnit, give that wolf some room to breathe!" a voice roared out breaking through even into Armel and Xena's worries making them step away from Loken along with everyone else who had gone to see if he was alright.

After Loken was cleared two wolves came up and began administering to him. "Marcus, Dalia, is her alright?" Xena asked the two healers of the Rock Hound Clan.

Marcus did a few more checks and turned to talk to Xena. "Ma'am he'll be fine; he seems to have just past out, but we are going to take him back to our den so we can keep tabs on him." Marcus said in a tone of voice that provoked no argument and his eyes said the same.

Xena knew Marcus long enough to know better than to argue but there was something she had to say.

"Alright Marcus, but I will be in a little but to check on him whether you like it or not…I'm not losing another one whom I love." She added softly.

Marcus's eyes soften slightly and he replied "Don't worry ma'am, he'll be fine if I have anything to do about it. Alright let's start getting him back to the den, Dalia." Marcus said in an aside to his mate and the two of them bore Loken off to their den on their backs.

Xena watch as she saw her love being taken from her and she hoped that what Marcus said was true and that Loken was alright. "You need to stay calm." Xena heard a voice beside her say and she turned her head to see Nathan staring at her calmly while sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Nathan looked at Xena, keeping his face completely emotionless but on the inside his mind was working out what on earth happened and if his suspicions were true but he kept these thoughts hidden from Xena.

"This whole crowd is a powder keg and we need to defuse it before wolves start panicking that one of their leaders has all of a suddenly collapsed on the wedding day of two clans joining together and start putting two and two together and get seven. Drake is already telling Armel and Justin what to do; now you need to trust me." He said.

Xena looked at her friend and nodded knowing that Nathan was right and that the best thing right now would be to keep everyone calm and to keep this from escalating into something worse.

"Ok Nathan, what you need me to do?" she asked.

Nathan quickly thought of something and replied, "I need you to tell your wolves that Loken will be ok- and from what I have been hearing this has happened before." Nathan said remembering what a few wolves had said about Loken fainting again.

Xena nodded, knowing that was true.

"Ok then I needs you to tell them that the after party will go on and that to enjoy the evening- this way wolves will begin to calm down and forget about what just happened and by the time they do remember Loken should be up and about. Not to mention after a little while or so you can go and check up on Loken." Nathan added with a faint smile.

Xena rolled her eyes and replied, "I'll do it, and by the way you don't have to bribe me." And walked off yelling to get the attention of the previously talking crowd and told them of what the plans were here on out for the day.

This was met with some enthusiasm that redoubled when the newlyweds began to lead the way to the main den where the party was being held.

Nathan watched as the progression walked past but his eyes always fell on his son, Drake.

Nathan sighed as he knew what had really caused Malcolm to leave two years ago and felt a stab of guilt at what he had done to Malcolm's heart. He still hated himself because every time he looked at his reflection he remembered what he ended tricking Malcolm into doing and was constantly reminded of it.

But none of this showed on Nathan's face because he had always been capable of hiding his emotions. And yet in the back of his mind he heard; 'it's your fault.'

He shook himself; he needed to focus. That was when he realized he was the only one left in the clearing and made his way quickly to the party.

As he entered he thought of Loken amongst the babble of conversations. The wolf looked far too much like Warthorn to be a coincidence. Besides it could very well be him considering they had never found his body and had just assumed scavengers had taken it after the battle that had wiped out the majority of the War-eye clan.

So it was a possibility that he could have survived and may very well have forgotten who he was since Grage had stomped on his skull since both his sons had seen that happen to Warthorn.

Though why would he choose to go by the name Loken was beyond him. Loken was Warthorn's grand sire who had died shortly after Warthorn had taken control of the clan and after he had gotten rid of a couple of arrogant idiot pack lords.

He shrugged, 'He may not have had much of a choice at the moment.' Nathan mused.

"Hey Nathan! Are you going to join your in-laws or sulk in a corner?" a voice said interrupting his musings and he looked over to the side to see Xena waving to him and he made his way over to them; noticing that Xena seemed to be in a cheery mood. But what she said to him after he sat next to her revealed her anger at him for making her stay for the party.

"If my husband dies while I'm here Nathan, I promise you I will kill you." Xena said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes which Nathan saw were ice cold.

"I'm sure he's fine." He said calmly, and then frantically prayed in his mind that was true.

(_Three hours later_)

Xena had had enough; she'd been at the after party for three hours. She felt it was time to go check up on Loken and if anything had happened to him while she had been here and she couldn't be there for him she would kill Nathan.

She weaved her way through the crowd to where Nathan was talking to a few wolves and sat nearby waiting for them to stop talking with a fake smile on her face.

Finally the three wolves left and she walked up behind him where Nathan seemed not to even notice her presence and for some reason that annoyed her.

"I need to talk to you." Xena said causing Nathan to jump around in surprise. Nathan took a second to compose himself because he hadn't even heard her until she spoke and hated to be surprised.

"What is it?" he asked still keeping his face neutral but inside he was a little frightened by her sudden appearance.

The look Xena was giving him was cold, "I've stayed here long enough. I'm going to my husband." And with that she turned toward the entrance but as she turned she also slapped her tail across his muzzle hard.

Nathan moved his head back forward thinking it may have been better to have let her leave an hour ago.

"Wow dad. I'd say she's angry at you." Nathan heard Drake say beside him and turned toward him and said, "Well of course she is son and that is because I was stupid enough to keep her from her husband." He replied.

Nathan and Drake stared at each other. Then Drake asked, "Do you think he's really Warthorn?"

Nathan took a breath before answering; he needed to think how to tell his son his thoughts. "Yes I do think that is Warthorn, son. But I could be wrong, so this I will wait for him to make the first move."

"Hmm." Drake replied and walked away back to his son and wife.

Nathan watched them for a time and thought, 'At least you didn't break your son's heart son.' He thought remembering what he had done to Malcolm.

He hated arranged marriages even more because of that day.

**A/N: Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello once again and chapter is waiting. Enjoy my friends.**

Chapter 11: Love Struck Friends

In the western pack the sun was rising on a new day and into the den of Robert and Eva. The two of them found each other to be the only ones in the den after a week ago Trisscar and Tristan moved out into their own dens. And so they found some ways to fill that void.

The sun shined through hitting Robert square in the face causing him to scowl in discomfort and roll over to find his nose touching another's and his eyes opened to be met by the sea green eyes of Eva.

They looked at each other and then Eva closed the gap by locking their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. At first the kiss had taken Robert by surprise but he returned it gladly.

After a minute they broke apart gasping for air smiling at one another. Robert let out a small chuckle, "Well good morning to you to." He said.

Eva gave a sly smile, "That was just a little thank you for last night." She said slyly.

Robert smiled slyly back just staring at Eva and she narrowed her eyes, "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Oh just…" and here he rolled standing above Eva.

When he first made the motion it caused Eva to let out a small bark of surprise and followed his movement and found herself on her back with her mate standing above her looking down at her with their noses touching.

"That I can still catch you by surprise." He finished with a sly smile. Eva looked at her mate with a little annoyance, "Yes, yes you can catch me by surprise but…" and she launched herself off the ground, pushing Robert onto his back jarring him a little causing him to grunt when he landed.

Robert found the situation reversed with him on his back and Eva standing above him, but he preferred it because it was more fun to him in a way.

"I can take you down." Eva finished with her face a few inches from his with a mischievous smile.

Robert smiled back up at his mate feeling a little hot under the collar and asked, "So how far is this going to go?"

Eva gave him another sly smile and moved closer seeming to go for a kiss when suddenly, "Hey Robert, Eva, you guys here?" causing them to start in surprise and both to look at the entrance to see a wide eyed Malcolm standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said looking at the two of them.

Eva and Robert looked at each other and then Eva got off Robert and Robert stood up.

"No you weren't interrupting at all Malcolm. Now what do you need?" Eva said- a little sarcastically.

Malcolm was fidgeting trying to think of what to say and decided to come out and say it. "I need your guys help with a very personal matter." Malcolm said hesitantly.

Robert and Eva looked at Malcolm in shock then at each other. Malcolm never asked for help with anything practically!

"What's the matter mate?" Robert asked a little worried about the fact his friend who had never needed help since he had known him, with concern.

"Relax; it's nothing major- other than my love life." Malcolm said adding the last bit under his breath.

Eva's ears perked up at hearing the last bit, "Wait. Is this about Stream?" she asked thinking she knew where this was going.

Robert looked at Eva while Malcolm began to shift uncomfortably. "Yes." Malcolm reluctantly admitted.

Robert turned his attention back to Malcolm who seemed really uncomfortable for admitting he was having a problem with his relationship.

"Well, what's the matter then?" Robert asked. Malcolm looked at his two friends and wondered what made him rolling the dice by asking them for advice.

"How did you know you two were in love with each other?" he asked wanting to punch himself for admitting his feelings about how he felt about Stream to his friends.

The question took both Robert and Eva a little by surprise but Robert said, "You're in love Stream aren't you?"

Malcolm sighed; "Yes I believe I am but I'm not certain!" he yelled and took a few deep breaths.

Eva and Robert looked at each other smiling. Malcolm had finally found someone who he was in love with.

Malcolm saw this and said a little annoyingly, "Well are you two going to help me or not?"

Robert chuckled and said, "Of course we will mate but the problem is that only you can answer that question my friend."

"He's right... I spent a whole day trying to figure out if I did love Robert or not. It wasn't until our third date, when he shared all his feelings with me, that I knew I loved him. After all, he had trusted me with all of that information about himself." She said this while looking at Robert who returned the look with a smile. To Eva's surprise, Robert gave his mate a kiss on her cheek. She giggled just a bit at her mate's romantic move.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Wow; your kids move out and you two act like a newlywed couple I swear!" he said to that.

Robert looked over slyly at Malcolm, "Oh no. We haven't done anything like what we did on our honey moon." Which earned him being elbowed in the side by a blushing Eva and a somewhat disgusted from Malcolm. 'It was worth it.' Robert thought to himself.

"Ok I did not need to know that!" Malcolm said in response.

Robert chuckled a little at their reactions. He liked having a little fun now and then.

"Right, anyways I'll take Stream to the moonlight howl as I had planned anyhow and let fate take its course there. So see you guys." Malcolm said leaving but then stopped and said, "Oh by the way, Kenny and Sear'a are back from their honey moon just so you guys know." And with that he left.

Eva and Robert looked at each other smiling. "So their finally back!" Robert said.

Eva nodded, "Yep; may as well go say high." And with that the two of them left their den and spent the rest of the day talking with Kenny and Sear'a.

After spending the day with their two friends Robert and Eva returned to their den but Robert's dreams where disturbed by a dream of being in a forest with a giant lake and next to the lake were his mother and father and what they talked about caused him to start awake and find himself still in his den with Eva.

He snorted to himself, 'It's just a dream Robert. Go back to sleep.' He thought to himself and lies back down and quickly fell asleep.

But he remembered the words they both had spoken to each other and mulled over them. 'How could my father possibly be alive though?' Robert's dream state thought.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. You guys know I like to hear your opinions. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now let's check up on Loken and see what's going on with him.**

Chapter 12: Loken Awaken

Xena made her way out of the main den where the party was being held and started heading over to the healers den.

The sun was going down by the time she had left the den to go see Loken, and decided that if he wasn't awake by the time she got there then she would just sleep with him in the healers den…even if Delia and Marcus didn't like it, in which case they could just complain all the want and stuff a piece of caribou in it.

She thought of things that could have happened to Loken and this made her redouble her speed until she found herself at the entrance to the healers den.

She looked inside to see Loken near the entrance still asleep with a small smile on his face that caused me to smile a little as well.

"Xena." She heard and looked over to see Delia coming out of the side of the den where they kept all of the supplies.

Xena walked up to her quietly and said in an undertone so as not to wake up Loken, "How is he?" she asked.

Delia got a peculiar expression on her face like she and information that she didn't really know how to say but when she saw Xena narrow her eyes at her she decided to just tell her.

"He's fine, in fact he woke up about an hour ago." She said and had to hide a smile when she saw Xena stumble in surprise.

"What!?", Xena said then quitted down when Loken stirred a little in his sleep and asked, "Then why didn't he come to the den, or one of you come and get me to see him?" she asked trying to figure this out.

"Because he wanted you to have fun." A voice said behind Xena causing her to turn around to see Marcus behind which caused her to growl slightly in annoyance, "Ok how can you do that?" she asked and Delia said, "I've wondered that since the day I've met him."

Marcus just smiled and chuckled.

"I'm not going to reveal how I can do that. It's a special trait." He added with a superior tone of voice which received looks from his head alpha and mate.

"So ah, ma'am what did you need?" he asked deciding it would be wiser to not get on their bad sides…especially when it involved both his mate and head alpha who's mate was also in there with them and would most likely respond to a fight happening between Xena and him would involve him being met by a face full of claws.

Xena narrowed her eyes and said, "I'll let the other thing go for now. I came here to check up on Loken and now that I know he's fine I'll be staying here tonight with him…whether you two like it or not." She said looking from Marcus to Delia to see if either would disagree.

And of course Marcus was the first to say, "Ma'am with all due respect…" but was cut off by his mate who put a paw on his mouth and said, "Of course Xena, you can stay as long as you want…right Marcus?" she asked looking at her mate and Marcus knew better than to argue.

"Absolutely!" he quickly agreed.

After that they all agreed it was time to sleep so Marcus and Delia went to the back of the den to sleep and give Xena and Loken some privacy.

Xena however was not just yet ready to go to sleep so she looked at Loken and studied him.

She looked at his dark grey fur where his muscles slightly showed along with the scars that traced his fur though his fur did hide them slightly. She always wondered about them, they showed he was a warrior and that he knew how to fight ferociously, and yet…he was so nice and sweet to those around him and only snapped when it was necessary.

He was completely devoted to her and Armel even though she wasn't his daughter and yet treated her like he was her father and even before then was like Armel's uncle. He was just so accepting and that was what she thought she liked best about him.

But it was his eyes that always got her attention. What she saw in those deep dark brown eyes were what seemed to be his locked memories and some of them seemed pain filled…there also seemed to be something else there as well in them.

She wasn't completely certain of what she would call it but if she had to guess she would say it was a longing for something. Though what it was she wasn't sure, though when they had been married she did see it leave a little bit but it was still there.

She shrugged it off and went over to him and lay down beside him to sleep and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

What she didn't see however was Loken's eyes open slightly and smiled when he saw her and then close them and fell back to sleep for the remainder of the night.

**(The next day)**

Loken opened his eyes to see Xena on her side next to him with his forearm over her with her against his underside and wondered how she got there when he remembered what happened in the middle of the night.

He has woken up feeling Xena shivering next to him and had carefully rolled her onto her side and pulled her against him till she stopped shivering and had that smile on her face again that he loved so much.

He smiled at that memory and looked at her creamy white fur that seemed to accentuate every curve of her body and her muscles all over her body showing she was both beautiful and strong.

But her sapphire blue eyes were what always got to him. They seemed forever serine and full of harmony. In short, she seemed one with the world and loved it no matter how ugly it got.

And Loken, with his memories restored and had a flash back of what happened when Starlark had been killed and Robert got his scar.

He had fought back a group of enemies along with a few of his other wolves when he had heard a howl coming from the center of the camp and realized it was Starlark's!

When he heard that he knew something terrible had happened and he howled with all of the rage in him and with four other wolves ran back to the den where Starlark had taken their son to keep both of them safe.

What he had found was Starlark dying with four other wolves dead around her. He knew they had just been cannon fodder for the real killer…Grage.

At the memory of the name Loken scowled slightly and growled softly enough that Xena wouldn't hear but he did pull her a little closer to him and she rubbed her head against his chest fur and he looked down to see her smile even larger and his scowl softened to a smile and he nuzzled the left side of her face softly causing her to sigh in pleasure.

He then thought sadly about how that could've been so easily averted by just sending a few wolves to protect them both but there hadn't been enough time for the thought to have sprung in his head and he had failed to protect the ones he loved. Now that he knew that his only son was still alive and that he had a new wife he loved to death and Armel who he viewed as his daughter.

As his thoughts turned to them he also remembered Robert as well and wanted to see his son and for him to know he was still alive and wanted Xena and Armel to meet him as well though he would have to tell them about him first…he just didn't know how to explain it to them…maybe Nathan would be able to help with that part in some way, he thought when he felt Xena stirring beside him and he saw her eyes open slightly though she didn't seem to realize that she was right next to him.

Xena meanwhile opened her eyes feeling warmer than she usual would and wondered about it when she felt a slight weight on the side of her chest and looked to see a dark grey arm that could only have belonged to…

"Feeling comfortable?" she heard a voice say and felt herself blush as she realized she had moved right against Loken and wondered briefly of why she was blushing…he was her husband after all.

"Oh, ah, morning honey. I didn't even know had moved right up against you." She said embarrassed a little about.

Loken smiled at that and said, "Good morning to you to, if you're feeling uncomfortable about being next to me I'll move." He said lifting his arm off her only to feel her grab it and pull it down back over her saying, "Oh no you don't. You're keeping it right there." She said causing Loken to laugh.

But the moment was ended when they heard, "Ok do you guys want us to leave?" and they looked over-with Loken having to lift his head a little- to see Delia and Marcus looking at them with smiles.

Both Loken and Xena looked at each other smiling then Xena lightly kissed Loken on the lips and rolled out from under his arm and standing up with a sly smile and stared at a wide grinning Loken who also got up.

"I'd like to say yes you should leave but this is your guy's den. We'll see you two later." Xena said and started heading out with Loken following her with a large smile.

Delia and Marcus shook their heads and went back into the den.

Loken caught up with Xena who looked at him and was a little surprised when he intertwined their tails together and walked a little closer to her.

She giggled a little at that and said, "Well some ones being a flirt now isn't he?" she said looking at him slyly.

Loken returned the look and said, "Well of course I have to, you're too sexy for me not to." causing Xena to blush a little.

"Oh come on Loken. I'm not that pretty." She said causing to Loken to look at her seriously and said, "Oh yes you are, whether you like it or not."

Xena was about to reply when they heard someone yell across from them and turned to see Armel and Justin running toward them.

Armel got to where they were with Justin right behind her and she hugged Loken who returned the hug and they let go and she said, "I'm glad to see your awake dad." at which he smiled.

"He-he, I'm glad to be awake to." Then he smelled the air and picked up a strong scent coming from Armel and realized it was Justin's scent which made him look at them both with a sly smile but Xena beat him to the line.

"You two should really wash each other's scent off each other better." But she said it with a smile to let them know she was joking…though at the same time serious.

Both Armel and Justin blushed at that and Justin coughed a little and looked away from Armel and Armel did the same. They thought they had washed each other's scents off of each other very well.

"So going off of that topic, so dad are you ok?" Armel asked wanting to change the conversation from what she and Justin had done last night to what was happening now. Though she did blush as a memory of what happened ran into her mind.

Loken chuckled and said, "Yes Armel I'm fine, in fact better." He said making them look at him quizzically.

"What do you mean love?" Xena asked.

Loken replied, "I mean I got all my memories back, every one of them." He said with a grin while the others started congratulating him about it and Xena asked, "So when are you going to tell us of them?" she asked.

She wanted to know about his past but when she asked he seemed to get a nervous look on his face but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Actually I wanted to tell everyone in the den, Justin, Armel, do you two think you could get Drake and Nathan to meet me and Xena at the main den in a little while...I want to talk to Xena alone first." Loken said.

Justin said, "Ah, sure sir. Let's go Armel." He said and the two of them went off leaving the two of them to their selves.

Xena looked at her mate who motioned her to follow and she knew he would tell her in time though what he was nervous about she didn't know.

When they got into the den they sat across from each other and Loken breathed deeply thinking of how to start this off so decided to go with how they first had met.

"Xena do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

Xena smiled and said, "Of course I do. Me, Xander and Armel found half dead practically in a ditch and helped you back to health. Though if this has something to do with your memory you can tell me anything, you know that!" she said with a smile.

Loken sighed and decided she was right and that he was just delaying the inevitable, she knew full well he suffered amnesia so may as well tell her everything he remembers now.

"Alright, but I need you to be understanding about one thing." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes as well and said, "I will, you just have to tell me." She said getting a little irritated that he was beating around the bush; she wanted to know everything about her mate, even the bad stuff.

"Ok…" and Loken told her everything, from his earliest childhood and being borne into the War-eye clan as the son of the chieftain of the clan, of him fighting in a war to free the clans from a clan called the Harrkorians but what he told her next is what really caught her attention, and she couldn't understand why he was so hesitant to tell her.

"…But the thing you should know, I had a wife named Starlark long before I met you." He said but before she could say anything he continued.

"And the worst bit is I failed her and my son…I failed them both and don't know what else to do. I just don't know what else to do. I had fought hard to protect them that day but I didn't do enough and Starlark was killed and my only had gotten hurt when he was only three months old because I didn't do everything I could of done to protect them during that raid." He said looking down at the ground and he felt small tears go down his muzzle and hit the ground but he didn't really care.

Xena saw this and went over to him and hugged him until he stopped crying. He looked up at her and smiled sadly, "That's my story…the story of a failure." He said looking at the ground only to feel Xena's paw touch the side of his face and bring it up to her eyes.

What he saw there was nothing but understanding and love, "Loken, it wasn't your fault, from what you told me it's this Grage's fault above all else. You had done everything you could to protect everyone you love. It was Grage who first betrayed his clan to help his father with his malicious ideals, and it was Grage who attacked you twice, the first being the one who caused your first wife's death, and then causing you to forget who you are. There's nothing wrong with you in the least Loken. No matter your Warthorn or Loken." She said smiling at him.

Loken smiled back and wiped the tears from his eyes feeling much better. "Thank you love, you have no idea how much I love you." He said and they both leaned forward and kissed.

"Ahem!" they heard and turned to see Nathan, Drake, Armel, and Justin at the entrance smiling like idiots that they caught them having a moment with each other.

Loken rolled his eyes and said, "How long were you four been there? And I've been in this situation now three times where I've been caught making out with my mate in the back of a cave. What the heck!?" he said.

The others just chuckled though Nathan said, "Oh it's good to have you back Warthorn." He said coming up to him and clapping him on the back while Armel said, "We heard everything. Your still loved right here dad, no matter what." She said with a smile.

Loken smiled at that and said, "It's good to be back, Nathan. But I'm still going by Loken so just call me that." He said and when Nathan agreed he turned back to everyone else and said, "And that goes for the rest of you." which they all nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" Drake asked thinking he knew what Loken was going to ask since he knew more about what happened to Robert than anyone else there.

Loken looked Drake and said, "Since I don't know half of what's happened to everyone since Grage tried to crush my skull…never thought I'd say my dad was right about me having a hard head…you'll have to fill me in on everything that's happened. But that can wait for tomorrow which is when I also plan on going to see my son. Any of you want to come with?" he said with a smile and it widened when everyone lifted their paws and said, "Count me in!"

Loken looked up at the ceiling and chuckled, "Well then I guess we're all going. But as I said that can wait for tomorrow, today we just need to prepare." He said and the others agreed though Xena wondered why he wanted to wait but decided was just because he wanted to think everything out.

What she didn't know that was one reason why but another reason she would find out tonight.

The six of them spent the rest of the day preparing for the trip with Xena and Loken choosing who would be in charge till they came back and choose Cain while Drake told his wife what his plans were and she understood and would take care of the clan until he came back.

Later when the sun was going down everyone headed back to their dens and Loken wanted to tell his love the other reason why he wanted to wait but she beat him to it by asking, "So why did you want to wait instead leaving today? We got all of that done in less than an hour." She asked.

Loken was sitting next to her and he decided to make his move.

He got up and walked forward and said, "Well, we could have left today but I just want you to know something first." He said when he was near the entrance.

She looked at him quizzically wondering what it was, "And what would that be?" she asked when she saw him suddenly turn around sharply and kissed her.

At first she was shocked by this but returned it happily with passion and she felt him gently push her onto her back and disconnect the kiss both panting a little.

"I just want you to know how much I really love you before we go anywhere." He said and Xena knew precisely what he meant and grew excited and pulled him into another kiss which made him know she wanted it as well.

She really had found the one she loved and he had found the one he loved back with all his heart. It was one of the best nights of both their lives.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please leave a review. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok let's get rolling on what happens next shall we? **

Chapter 13: Trisscar's Payback

The sun rose just above the surface of the horizon in the Western pack and shined into the den of a strong looking female with stripes of blackened fur running haphazardly along her body with light grey showing in between them with light grey on her extremities. When she moved her head it flashed from the color of silver that ran between her eyes as she stared outside at the new day.

Trisscar yawned closing her dark brown eyes at the same time as she stood and stretched feeling renewed after a good night's rest and headed out into the new day breathing in the warm morning air.

As she stood there looking around her at the dew laden grass with a smile on her face she heard her name being called across the clearing her den was in of the small forest and looked over to see Hutch, Kate, and Garth coming up to her.

"Trisscar, glad to see you're up! You ready for your first hunt?" Kate asked with a smile.

Trisscar's ears perked up at that and replied, "Yep! Ready whenever you guys are!" she told them and with that the four of them headed to the hunting grounds. Trisscar hadn't been able to get to go on a hunt for a while and other than catching the odd rabbit, but she'd never taken down a Caribou.

She flexed her muscles at the thought of actually being able to take one down today; she wasn't going to mess this up in anyway. She would kill that caribou.

When they got closer to the hunting grounds, there were a few caribou hanging about. So they got into a crouch and started moving towards them, and when they were a few feet away from them, Garth and Hutch moved to the sides while Kate signaled for Trisscar to kill the one on her left.

Trisscar got a little closer, and when the Caribou looked up and away from where Trisscar was, she jumped onto the Caribou's back and sunk her teeth into the side of its neck, hearing it bleat in both surprise and panic as it tried to throw her off, but she'd already cut the artery in its neck causing the Caribou to fall to the ground dead.

Trisscar got herself out from under the Caribou and looked proudly at the first big kill she ever made. "Congratulations Trisscar!" Kate said coming up to her, and then she gave her a hug which Trisscar returned. Not long after, Garth and Hutch also came up telling her congratulations on her first kill.

Kate leaned in next to Trisscar and whispered, "And this is what you can do to males to make them do all of the work for you." And then said with a smile said, "Well, now that this guy is dead let's get him back to the feeding grounds Trisscar, those two can't lift anything!" she said, And then with scowling faces both Garth and Hutch moved past them and carried the Caribou to the feeding grounds, mumbling to themselves the whole way back.

Trisscar and Kate both looked at each other and burst out laughing, and then followed the two males as they headed over to the feeding grounds carrying the Caribou between them.

Trisscar looked over at Kate and said, "That was a sly move ma'am." To which Kate smiled ruefully at Trisscar and replied, "I know right? I think Humphrey's rubbing off on me." She said shaking her heading chuckling at that which Trisscar joined in.

Trisscar went over and got herself something from the kill since she was the one who had killed the Caribou, and then went over to the side with the leg she had chosen for her breakfast.

As she was eating, she went over the list of what she would have to do for today. The first thing on the list that she had to do was hunt with Kate, Garth, and Hutch. Well that's already done and out of the way. Then she was to go around the territory and look along the trails for anything that could be blocking the paths in and around the territory. Then she was to patrol the border on her own though she could bring someone along if she wanted to, but she was going to do that bit alone.

Once she was done eating, she got up to start going around the territory to clean it up some when she heard her name being called and looked over to see the new wolf, Aaliyah, coming over.

"Hey Trisscar, do you mind if I join you on your alpha duties today?" Aaliyah asked Trisscar.

Trisscar was a little surprised by this because other than sometimes running into one another since Aaliyah had joined the pack, they didn't really see much of each other, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it would be boring without someone there to talk to. Not to mention an extra pair of paws and eyes are never a bad thing.

"Sure you can, but we need to get going now." Trisscar said as Aaliyah stepped in line with her and they started heading around the territory looking for any kind of blocked paths or debris that can hurt someone.

After a while the girls cleared about ninety percent of the trails in the territory when they came across a large log that was blocking the path.

"So how are we going to move this one?" Aaliyah asked thinking that there was no ways the two of them were going to be able to move this thing.

Trisscar looked at it for a few minutes then said, "Let's try moving it together on both sides and see if we can lift it off the ground and off the trail." She said and Aaliyah went along with it though she was doubtful that the two of them would be able to carry that thing.

They got on either side of it and tried lifting it up but only managed to lift it up about a couple of inches before having to drop it on the ground again.

Aaliyah looked at the log and hit it saying, "There's no way we are getting this all the way to the side of the trail without it crushing one of our paws!"

Trisscar sighed and replied, "Yea your right, we should've brought another person to help out with this…unless you want to help brother." She said with a smirk, looking over Aaliyah's shoulder to which she turned around as Tristan, a light grey wolf who had swirls of silver in his fur and sea green eyes, stepped out of the bushes with a smile and asked, "Need a little help sis, along with your pretty friend?" he asked bowing a little to Aaliyah to which she blushed a little and giggled while waving her tail at Tristan.

Tristan smiled at Aaliyah while Trisscar rolled her eyes and said in a slight irritated tone, "Yea, now if you're done flirting I could use your muscle over…not to mention keeping you from thinking with one particular muscle." She added with a grin that caused Tristan to blush widely along with Aaliyah to which he coughed and then came over to the other side of the log which Aaliyah moved out of the way as he put his paws and shoulder against it.

Trisscar also did the same thing on the other side and on the count of three they both lifted and moved to the side of the trail grunting with each step.

Aaliyah meanwhile was watching Tristan with her mouth open that an Omega was capable of moving that tree without too much effort it seemed where as two Alphas had trouble getting it even offs the ground. Granted he had help from his Alpha sister who was by no means a weakling either, but still to Aaliyah he was doing the majority of the work.

She found herself panting a little from watching him as they threw the log to the side, they were panting a little from the movement they had just done.

"Man that was a lot heavier than I thought it was!" Tristan said in exasperation to which Trisscar replied, "Aye, I agree…Aaliyah you ok?" she asked when she saw their friend panting and fanning herself with her tail at which when she asked that Aaliyah stopped panting and looked at her tail then at the other two and put it down forcing a smile and said, "Never felt better!"

The brother and sister looked at her for a moment when they heard something like shouting to which Tristan sighed at that with a rueful smile headed over to it saying, "An Omega's job is never done it seems, I'll see you later sis and Aaliyah!" as he went through the bushes with Aaliyah watching him leave once more panting just a little.

Trisscar saw that and waved a paw in front of her friends face saying, "Hello?" to which Aaliyah snapped out of her trance and looked at Trisscar who was looking at her and smiled.

"I'm alright." She said, to which Trisscar had to ask, "You got something for brother?" causing Aaliyah to blush, she thought she was being subtle, but apparently not enough.

"How the heck did you know!?" she asked to which Trisscar began imitating what Aaliyah was doing a few minutes ago for a second then smirked and replied, "Considering you were doing all that I think you made it flat out obvious you have a thing for my brother." She said smiling.

Aaliyah blushed a little then said, "Ok yes I do have a thing for your brother but I don't he has any interest in me!" Aaliyah said.

Trisscar looked at her new friend and wondered about telling her a few things about Tristan and decided to tell her about him.

"Ok, look, I can tell you right here and now that Tristan has a major crush on you." She said to Aaliyah whose ears perked up at that and asked, "Then why doesn't he make a move?" and Aaliyah thought to herself why doesn't she make a move herself, she's done it before. But what Trisscar says next makes her glad that she hadn't.

"It's because of his last crush." She said, to which Aaliyah leaned in a little closer wanting to know more.

Trisscar seeing that she had Aaliyah's attention kept on with the story about her brother.

"He was dating a girl named Isabel who appeared to be in love with him until she went to Alpha school while he failed the test to get into Alpha school…don't ask me how, we're still trying to figure that one out. Anyways when she came back he was trying to keep their relationship going but what he didn't know was that she was seeing someone else at the same time, see when he found out finally she ended their relationship…well with my family, that's not the greatest idea to have something like that happen to you. If she just broke up with him he would've been fine, but she went behind his back and cheated on him. Heck he only found out because they were starting to get into it when he went looking for her for their date! He ran off, and we didn't see him for two days because he needed to calm down, he's a lot like my dad, full of fire and fully capable of killing someone if he had to, as you know. Basically when came back, he was still the same but it was obvious he was hurting. He was under an attack of what my parents call War-blood which they have, as well as I do. We have better control over it than we used to now. But when that happened Tristan lost it a little and basically he went and attacked the tree next to him while his ex was smirking at him and clawed off a huge portion of the bark. He hasn't had a girlfriend since then because of that, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's partly why he has such great control over it, because he's an Omega. Me you get me angry it happens."

Trisscar explained and was thinking that Aaliyah was about to ask what War-blood was but she seemed to understand completely and she remembered that her father told her about how the clan that Aaliyah was from had been old enemies of his clan.

Aaliyah nodded at this but she wasn't deterred, if anything she wanted to know even more about Tristan now and the only way to do that was to go to the source.

"Ok, thanks for the info Trisscar. So you don't mind if I date your brother?" she asked.

Trisscar nodded this but said, "No, I don't mind, so long as you don't break him." But she said the last bit with a smile. But she was serious at the same time and Aaliyah knew it because she smiled back and said, "I won't!" and walked off following where Tristan had gone.

Trisscar stood there for a moment and then continued on with her duties, the last one up, border patrol, perhaps the most boring bit of the whole thing.

Meanwhile on the eastern packs border four wolves were walking out of the bushes to see a medium size pond and a few trees around making it look like an excellent area to make camp.

The one in the lead was a Dark brown wolf named Roarik who was followed shortly after a completely light red wolf with green eyes, another who was named John whose brother and mate were right behind them.

Tina was a light grey wolf with violet eyes and an athletic build while her mate, Josh, was a light weight wolf with red going along his back and over his head like a cowl while the rest of his coat was a light grey.

"So, do you think this will work for a camp for a little while?" John asked Roarik who looked around and said with a smile, "Yea it'll work, we just got to careful we don't run into anyone." He said and headed down to the pond with the others right behind them.

Tina meanwhile was wondering about something and asked, "So why don't we try to join this clan? I mean, from what we've seen from them, they don't mean any harm, definitely not like our last home." She said getting a look on her face like she was remembering something gruesome.

Josh came up and nuzzled her which she returned gratefully, Roarik and John both didn't know what it was about but he seemed to know what was on her mind and they decided not to ask any questions.

They spent a few hours just sitting around enjoying themselves when Roarik thought he heard something and said, "Guys hide!" and they dove into the bushes and Roarik found himself next to John.

They looked to see the bushes on the other side of the clearing part for a she wolf with haphazard lines of black running through her coat while her extremities were completely light grey.

John kept an eye out for anymore wolves; they weren't too far from where she was taking a drink of water though they were out of ear shot if they whispered.

But while John was looking for other wolves Roarik couldn't believe his eyes, this was the girl from his dreams! He was slowly remembering the dreams he's had for the past two days about this girl, but he never would have thought she was real!

Then they heard more bushes rustling behind her as she turned around and they turned their heads toward them to see a black wolf come out of the bushes with a smirk on his face.

Roarik looked over at the she wolf to see her scowling and say, "What do you want, Trevor?" in an irritated voice. The male just smiled and started circling the she wolf that followed his movements.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sure we can still do that right?" he said getting a little closer which Trisscar was not liking at all.

"No, when I said stay away from me, I meant it." She growled out. She was trying to get farther away from him but to no avail.

Trevor seemed to shrug and seem to turn away when he suddenly lunged at Trisscar pinning her down when she yelled, "Hey! Let me up!" she said as she tried to fight him off her but to no avail once more.

Trevor looked down at her and said, "I think not. Actually I have something in mind." He said with an evil smile and narrowed eyes. Trisscar's eyes widened at that and tried to fight harder but then they both heard a loud noise and something running in the grass and Trevor felt someone ram their shoulder into him pushing him off her.

Trisscar didn't know what or who just helped her but she wasn't going to question who they were since they help her there in that situation. She quickly rolled over back onto her feet and got into a crouch ready to fight Trevor only to see him fighting a dark brown wolf that was dodging all of Trevor's attacks with ample ease all the while he was taunting Trevor.

"What's the matter can't hit me?!" Roarik yelled as he dodged blow after blow. "If you were any slower I think the ground have already eaten yea!" he returned as Trevor made a lunge for him only to see Roarik all of a suddenly moved to the side and punched Trevor in the side of the ribs with a paw as he passed. When he landed Trevor was on the ground moaning in pain.

Roarik was still in a fighting position ready for more; it paid to be a former pit fighter.

Trisscar turned around quickly to see three more wolves come out of the bushes one of whom said, "I doubt he's getting back up mate." He said and smiled at Trisscar who could tell they weren't going to hurt her so she got stood up but was alert for the slightest movement from any of them.

Roarik looked at John then at Trevor and with a snort of distaste stood up and moved back over to the main group and introduced him and the others.

Trisscar acknowledged them all in turn and then turned to Roarik and said, "Thanks for the help, I was actually going to kill him but then you showed up helped me out of that messy situation." She said not showing how shaken up she was about that situation and what nearly happened. She couldn't believe she needed the help of a complete stranger but at least it didn't end badly.

Roarik smiled and said, "My pleasure, actually me and my friends here are lone wolves looking for a pack to join, any chance of us joining this one?" he asked.

"I have to point this out, the guy got away." Josh said, looking at where Trevor had ran off.

Trisscar growled, "He won't get far, also my dad will end up hunting him down anyways for that. Not for me to decide, I'll have to take you to our leaders, if you lot will follow me." She said heading to the leaders den with Roarik at her side and the other three following behind.

Trisscar looked at this wolf next to her and saw he had many scars all over his body and could tell he was a wolf who had seen a lot of action, and yet he was only her age. She wondered about where he and his friends where from, but that answer will probably come with time if they joined the western pack.

**A/N: There you go, for a late update I decided to make it longer than I normally do for you guys, have a nice day and please review. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

"Look, I'm just saying I think we should join them. What's the harm in it?" Roarik asked his friends while they sat inside of the den the western pack gave them till they could talk to the leaders about the incident involving what happened with Trevor, Trisscar, and how they all showed up right at that moment.

"Well I could think of a few things, like they could be just as bad as those cannibals!" Tina said looking at Roarik like he'd lost his mind. Who looked hurt by her words.

"Do you really think I'd lead us into a death trap!? Hello, we helped one of the beta's daughters from getting raped. I'm sure they'll be appreciative about it."

Josh looked at Roarik and said, "From what I heard that was his only daughter, so Roarik may have a point…but I've also heard he can be a loose cannon and can knock any wolf out pleases."

John frowned at them leaned forward looking at his brother and said, "Ah you got that bit of info wrong…that was the previous alpha female from what I heard and I was told to stay away from her if I wanted to live." While Josh gave him a withering look as John let an all knowing look come on too his face.

Roarik and Tina shook their heads at the two and opened their mouths to make a comment when a wolf stepped up at the entrance to the den and coughed lightly to get their attention.

They all turned to see a dark grey wolf with a scar on his left eye and silver streaks standing at the entrance of the den looking at the wolves inside and behind him to Roarik's delight and surprise was Trisscar, at the same time he also noticed there was a similarity about them he couldn't put his paw on…

"I was told you four saved my daughter from being told, I felt like I needed to thank you for that." The mystery wolf told them looking a little sheepish about thanking them but that could just be it wasn't him who saved his daughter he reasoned.

"Well we were more than happy to help; we couldn't just let that happen." Josh said with a smile while everyone else quickly agreed on it but as much as Roarik was trying to focus on her father he always found his eyes drawn toward Trisscar, the way her fur shined in the sunlight, the sparkle in her eyes, and from the way the wind was blowing into the cave her scent was…

"OW!" Roarik yelped when he felt someone elbow him hard in the ribs and that's when he realized everyone was looking at him like they were waiting for an answer.

He blinked and said, "Ah…I'm sorry I was distracted, what did you ask sir?" and from the scowl on the wolf's face he knew precisely who he was looking at, and just a day after her being nearly raped…not the best first impression.

"Ok if you're done staring at my daughter," he said causing both Trisscar and Roarik to blush a little at that, "I'd like to know your name, and where you come from if you don't mind."

Roarik coughed and then continued saying, "Sorry sir, I didn't mean anything by that, my names Roarik of the Harrkorian clan." And the moment he said that he wished he'd taken that back from the wide eyes of both of them he knew who's clan he was a part of…the next question though really shocked him.

"If you're here to look for a female from the clan you'll have to fight me and my daughter to get to her, along with many other wolves in this pack." Trisscar's father said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Wait what?! No sir, we left that clan, well I and John did, and Josh and Tina came from a pack as well." Roarik said staring him in the eyes.

He took that in and seemed to be weighing that when Trisscar leaned forward and whispered something into his ear and her dad nodded and pursed his lips and nodded seeming to come to a decision.

"Alright, I believe you along the lines, one: You helped my daughter. Two: The fact you didn't take advantage of the situation, and three: My wife would kill you all if you hurt her, and much more slowly than I would." And from the look in his eyes told Roarik he wasn't bluffing.

"As is I'm hesitant to say this but for helping of our own, and for driving out Trevor…again…you're…welcomed…to…" he stopped there and growled something when Trisscar gave him a look and elbowed him in the ribs which made him flinch and look at her sighing and warily said, "You can join the pack."

Before the others could say anything and without skipping a beat Roarik said, "We accept." which every one of his friends glared at him like they were going to kill him, to which he smiled nervously at them half expecting them to strangle him.

Trisscar's dad grunted and leaving saying, "Come on Trisscar, you said your mother wanted to see us." But she didn't move saying, "Um…actually dad, mom said she only wanted to see YOU. She wouldn't say about what though."

At which he stopped and narrowed his eyes then he got a small smirk that disappeared quick enough and he turned back saying, "Alright, but you show them around the pack tomorrow, and you can hang out with them but if any of the try anything, let me know." And he went on his way.

Trisscar shook her head smiling a little and turned back to the group who made room for her and she sat down with them saying, "So tell me about yourselves, where are you all from? I have an odd feeling I'm going to be here for the rest of the day." which caused the rest of them to chuckle at that, it was obvious of what her parents were up to.

"Well where to begin?" Roarik asked as they all got comfortable.


End file.
